You Promised
by purplemudkip31
Summary: Promises are almost always broken. The hardest way to learn this is to have it happen to you.
1. Tell

**Ari never gets enough love.**

**Chapter One- "Tell", aka "Life on the Dark Side"**

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the lonely hallway. It was an eerie place, with dull lights and almost obsessively clean floors, but Ari ignored it. He had a job to do and papers to deliver.

He was two, turning three in a week, but was mature enough to be trusted with important documents from his father. Growing up in a lab where pained cries were heard often did that to you.

However, Ari was the most normal of the people there. There were stupid mutants, freaks he would sometimes say, and the scientists, or whitecoats. Ari's dad was one of these. And then there was little Ari.

As he padded closer to his destination, he heard the new recruit, Reilly, talking to the older Dr. Harrison. "I don't get it," Reilly was saying, "why won't the Institute of Higher Living let us borrow that cat-bird-human hybrid? I really want to test her intelligence levels."

Dr. Harrison sighed as Ari poked his head in the room. "For the last time, they were going to, but there was an incident where she nearly drowned. It was very traumatic on her, so they're keeping a close eye on her." He looked down at Ari, who was pulling on his lab coat to get the doctor's attention, "Yes?"

"Daddy told me to give these to you," Ari stated calmly, holding up a clipboard with many papers attached. Dr. Harrison accepted the clipboard and flipped through the papers quickly.

"Yes, this is the information I needed, perfect." Dr. Harrison cast a kindly look down at Ari. "Good work, little man." At the last sentence, Ari puffed up proudly.

Ari looked up at Dr. Harrison and said in a serious voice, "I'll bet the cat-girl doesn't like water. After all, cats don't like it. I bet that she hated it enough that she refused to swim."

Reilly chuckled. "We'll go with that, Ari."

At that moment the walkie-talkie that Dr. Harrison kept with him said, "Dr. Harrison, if Ari is with you, can you please send him downstairs to the hallway outside Holding Area Two?"

Dr. Harrison picked it up and spoke into it, "Of course. Ari's with me right now, and he's being very helpful."

A different voice than the first laughed softly. "That's my boy."

Ari brightened up. Dad!

Dr. Harrison set down the walkie-talkie and said to Ari, "You'd better get going, little one. I think your dad has something to show you."

Ari smiled broadly. "Okay, Doc!" With that said he dashed out of the room like his feet were on fire.

The light-haired Reilly shook his head in amusement after seeing Ari leave. "Dr. Batchelder's lucky. He has a cute kid running around to do errands for him."

Harrison nodded. "Yes, he is. Ari's very attached to his daddy."

Outside, in the hall, Ari ran quickly, sneakers occasionally squeaking on the tile floor. A scientist with a couple cages on a cart was barely avoided by the little almost-three-year-old. "Sorry Dr. Grant! Didn't see you there!" Ari shouted cheerfully. He barreled past, before his curiosity got the better of him. Backtracking, he went back to Grant and peered in the cages, asking, "What've you got today?"

Grant gestured to the larger of the two. "Well, we have one of the successful bird-kids, dubbed "Nudge" by your odd father." When Ari gave him a glare, Grant laughed and reassured with, "He's strange and names the experiments, but he's a genius just the same."

The small boy seemed satisfied. "Then what's in the other cage?"

"That," started Grant, "is a reptile and mammal cross-breed."

"Cool!" exclaimed Ari before he ran away to see his dad. Dr. Grant just watched him with delight. The little son of Jeb could be so entertaining sometimes… Much more mature than others of his age and very smart, Ari could easily become a great scientist. Shaking his head, Dr. Grant pushed the cart towards a testing room.

Skidding down the stairs, Ari barely managed to avoid hitting a wall in his enthusiasm. His dad was so cool, he often would bring prime experiments for Ari to look at. Heck, once he had let Ari meet the powerful and scary Erasers!

Finally Ari found his dad, Jeb Batchelder, sitting with another scientist. In Jeb's arms was a little girl, who was maybe two years old. She was asleep.

"Hi dad," whispered Ari, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake up the mutant.

The other whitecoat nodded his head in a friendly way at Ari. "Hi Dr. Hopkins," Ari greeted. He turned his attention back to the little kid in Jeb's arms. "Who's this?"

"This is another of the successful bird-human hybrids," Jeb murmured, adjusting his arms so Ari could see the little white wings.

"She's so cute…" Ari said softly, bending down to look at the small girl. "She reminds me of momma." Ari's mom had died giving birth to him almost three years ago. Even though he had never met her, Jeb told enough stories about her to give Ari a good idea of what she was like. Jeb also had a picture of the woman that he kept in their apartment.

Jeb looked at the tiny girl curiously. "Hm, she does."

"Momma's hair was more white than this one's," Ari said, stroking the golden blond curls. Ari's hair was a dark blonde, more like Jeb's than his momma's.

Jeb nodded calmly and let Ari continue looking at the bird-girl. "She reminds me of momma," Ari repeated from before, "And Momma's an angel now, right?" He looked at his father with big blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, Ari," Jeb answered quietly, sadly, "Your momma's an angel now."

"Do you think she has wings?"

"Yes Ari. I think she would if she's an angel."

Ari looked back at the little girl. "I'll bet Momma's wings are prettier than this girl's wings. I think she should be named Angel, for Momma."

Jeb's mouth turned up in a smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Ari."

* * *

"We're home!" Ari yelled to no one in particular. He skipped into the apartment happily. Jeb followed behind, slower.

Their house was in an upper portion of the School's facility. It was a small place, but it suited the pair of them well. Ari went over to a shelf and picked up a picture frame. In it was a picture of a woman that resembled Ari in the eye shape and planes of the face. "Momma, I named a girl Angel today," Ari said to the picture, "She had wings, white wings. Do you have wings, Momma?"

Jeb laughed quietly, picked Ari up, sat in one of the old kitchen chairs, and put him on his lap. "Like I said, I think Arianna has wings now, Ari. She's an angel, in heaven where she can fly."

Ari gazed at the picture intently. After a moment of silence, Ari spoke again, "Did Momma want to leave us?"

"She said she'd never leave her baby boy, or me. She may not be here physically, but her spirit resides in us all the time," Jeb said sorrowfully.

"But she left us," Ari said wistfully, "I never met her."

Jed chuckled sadly, shaking his head. After his son gave him a curious look, Jeb explained, "You remind me of Arianna so much. She was always curious, shy around strangers, but very friendly and open around those she trusted. I wish she'd never left."

"Me too… Dad?"

"Yes, Ari?"

Ari turned around and looked at Jeb very seriously. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

Jeb's eyes softened. "I promise."

**

* * *

**

Little Ari is too cute…


	2. Me

**Chapter Two- "Me", aka "Birthday Surprise"**

**This is a week after the previous chapter, by the way.**

* * *

Ari bounced in his seat. Finally, he was turning three!

He hoped his dad would be here soon. Jeb was working downstairs, with the bird-kids he had heard. He admired them… they were strong, fast, and smart as a human. Well, birds _were_ incredibly intelligent, so that didn't detract from the human smartness.

Max, the oldest bird-kid by a couple months, was the boldest of the group. She was ten, with wings like a hawk's and a fierce nature. She ignored Ari for the most part, simply flipping her brownish-blond hair at him if he tried to talk to her.

Jeb seemed particularly interested in her, for reasons Ari didn't know. Maybe it was the glint in Max's eyes, the intelligence in them. It looked almost like Momma's eyes, except Momma had pale blue eyes whereas Max had brown.

Jeb had blue eyes too, and so did Ari. Jeb always said that Ari and Arianna had the same eyes, the eyes of the sky. Jeb said that it was the best present Ari had ever received. It also confirmed any doubts Ari had about his parentage (if only from how energetic he was compared to his dad), because Jeb had explained some basic genetics to Ari. In humans, brown and green eyes were dominant to blue, so Ari had to have inherited his mother's eyes.

Fidgeting, Ari glanced around the room. What was taking his dad so long? Jeb _knew_ it was Ari's birthday today. Ari hadn't let him forget it, showing off his excitement that morning by leaping onto Jeb's bed.

"Calm down, Ari," Dr. Harrison chided. Because Ari lived and had his entire life provided for at the School, Ari didn't know any other kids except for the mutants. So, Ari's favorite scientists and workers at the School were coming to his birthday party. There was Dr. Harrison, the senior and smart geneticist who had helped Jeb create the bird kids, Reilly, the new recruit, and a few others including Dr. Grant, the busy middle rank scientist who always found time to show Ari what experiments he was working with.

If Ari was lucky, an Eraser or two would come. He really, really admired the wolf-human hybrids. They were strong, they could shape-shift, and they were dangerous. They were everything Ari aspired to be, combining smarts with strength.

None had come, so Ari was disappointed. He remembered when he first had told his dad about his admiration for the Erasers…

_There was a window. This was one of the best places in the School, because it was high up. You could see for miles from there, to the mountains, the desert beyond, and the Eraser training yard._

_Ari sat in the windowsill that was bathed in the sunlight that came through it, Jeb by his side. Neither spoke, simply watching the Erasers. They were working on running and speed today. Most, because of their great size, were quick but with slow reflexes. One, though, was outshining the rest by a mile. It was a female Eraser, the first of her kind and an experiment. She was developing well, so they let her train with the rest._

_About three years old, she flitted about the bigger, stronger males with extreme grace and speed. Jeb nudged Ari to pull his attention to her. "See her? That's the first female we've made."_

_Ari nodded enthusiastically. The littlest Eraser had morphed, and even with her wolfish face, she was pretty. "She's really good," he commented, watching intently._

_Smiling, Jeb gazed at the rest of the pack. "There's one disadvantage that cannot be easily covered with speed and agility," Jeb said. He was testing Ari. "Can you spot it?"_

_Eyes narrowed in concentration, Ari looked carefully at the girl, tracking her with his gaze. Finally, he spoke. "Her hair," he stated softly._

_Jeb nodded approvingly. Whereas most Erasers had dull hair that was a shade of brown, the little Eraser had long reddish-gold hair. It was incredibly different, and it would make fighting at night or in a confined space difficult. Her hair would shine like a beacon, or get caught on branches. It didn't seem to slow her down here, though._

"_How'd it get like that?"_

"_We had to give her different genes than the rest, so she could be a female and still be an Eraser," Jeb explained._

_Ari gazed at them again. "You did build her from the ground up, right?"_

"_Yes, Ari. That's how an Eraser is made. Wolf genes are spliced with the human ones so they end up as an Eraser."_

_Ari sighed wistfully. "I really wanna be an Eraser. They're so strong, and-"_

"_No," Jeb firmly cut off, "No. No. No. I will not allow you to even try. Never." There was a slight panic and tenseness to his gaze. Ari didn't understand it._

Still bored, Ari looked around the plain room some more. Nothing of interest. Sighing, he settled back in his chair to wait.

He over at Reilly, about to ask where his dad was, when a shrill, noisy alarm blared out of nowhere. Ari fell out of his chair in shock just as the lights turned red and began to flash. A Red Alert. Ari knew what that meant.

An experiment had escaped.

Ari barely managed to duck under the table before the scientists thundered past. They were going to get tranqs and guns to go with them. Perfect for subduing the valuable freaks of the lab.

Once the initial danger of getting trampled had passed, Ari rolled out from beneath his shelter and leaped up, out the door.

Outside, in the hall, it was chaos. Pure chaos. Geneticists and janitors acted like they were of the same rank, running to get who knows what. Ari knew what all this was.

Several experiments had escaped. A successful one was hard enough to catch, but many were near impossible unless everyone worked together.

Ari took a tentative step out, only to flatten himself against a wall. A small patrol of Erasers, about three, was charging through the area, searching. Ari spotted a flash of reddish-gold at the head of the patrol. Was the little girl he had seen a year ago the leader of the pack now?

Not bothering to do more than wonder, Ari detached himself from the wall and scurried amongst the pounding feet. Where was Jeb? He'd know what was going on.

Ari searched the hallway. He spotted a familiar face, Dr. Hopkins, with a tranquilizer gun held carefully as he ran. Running, Ari caught up to him so that he was following several paces behind the scientist.

Dr. Hopkins made his way down the stairs, Ari hot on his tail. Why was this happening on his birthday? Why?

Upon reaching the downstairs floor, Ari departed from the doctor, speeding through a door towards a rarely used exit. He hid behind a wall, making sure no scientist saw him.

Carefully closing the door behind him to cover his tracks, Ari stopped dead upon seeing the scene in front of him.

Jeb was holding Angel, the little bird-girl he had named. Jeb was ushering the other five bird-kids out the exit, telling them to be quick and quiet.

Horrified, Ari dashed out of his hiding spot. Jeb flinched at the sight of Ari.

"Go, sweetie, after Fang and the rest," Jeb murmured to Max, giving her Angel to hold. The ten year-old nodded once, gave Ari a withering glare, and did as she was told. As the door opened, Ari saw the other bird-kids, the dark-haired quiet one, the blind guy, the African-American girl with spirit, and the older brother of Angel.

Jeb held the door for Max, keeping a hand on it even after she went through. Ari watched, frozen with shock and horror. In the hallway behind him, there was shouting and the pounding of feet.

A large patrol of scientists, armed with guns, ran up, stopping beside Ari.

One of them, Reilly, stepped forward. "Why, Dr. Batchelder? What are you doing?" he yelled.

Another, older scientist placed a hand on Reilly's shoulder and whispered something. Reilly stepped back, still tense.

Ari was confused. What was going on? What was his dad doing?

Reilly gave Jeb a nod. Jeb politely returned it, going out the door.

"DAD!" Ari yelled in surprise, dashing after him. Hands tried to grab him, catch him, prevent him from following, but Ari was too fast.

Throwing open the heavy door with some effort, Ari ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Jeb was several paces ahead, and was not slowing down.

"DAD!" he screamed again, tripping over a rock. Quickly he pushed himself back up, standing and facing his father.

A few scientists has run after Ari, but they now backed off, several yards behind him.

Jeb gave Ari a glance filled with sadness and regret.

Ari, panting from his run, shouted, "What are you doing, Dad? Why are you leaving?"

Looking down, as if he couldn't hold his son's gaze any longer, Jeb murmured, "I'm sorry, Ari. But I must leave."

Ari's sky blue eyes widened. Tears started to well up at the corners as he realized what was about to happen. Stumbling forward a step, he looked at Jeb. "Why, Dad? Why?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ari," Jeb repeated, looking anywhere but Ari.

"First Momma, now you," Ari realized, still talking quietly. "You're all leaving me."

Gazing at the ground, Jeb said, "I know. I'm sorry Ari." Locking eyes with his son one last time, Jeb turned and ran, towards the waiting bird-kids.

Ari looked at the only parent he had known disbelievingly. Running forward a few feet, he stopped. His father was running too fast. The tears now running down his cheeks, Ari cried out one last time, "You promised, Dad! You promised!"

Jeb flinched, but kept moving.

Finally he was stolen from Ari's sight by the cliffs that surrounded one part of the School. Ari sank to his knees, mind blank except for one thing.

He was gone. He had broken his promise.


	3. Dad

**Chapter Three, "Dad", aka "Gray Wolf".**

**Does anyone else hate viruses as much as me?**

* * *

White.

That was the color of the walls.

That was the color of snow, of ice.

That was the color of Ari's mind.

Blank. Wiped clean with shock, except for three words that were written in red and black.

Gone. Broken promise.

'Why had he done that?' Ari dared to whisper to himself in his mind. 'Why?'

Promises were never to be broken. Never. And yet…

The sanity, safety, and happiness were gone with Jeb. Trickled away like sand from a hand at the beach. Gone with the wind. Wasn't that the title of one of Jeb's favorite books?

No. Ari mustn't think of his father. No… Jeb had no right to be his father. Ari deserved better, needed better.

He needed a father who would always be there for him.

Not one who made promises, then shattered them.

Shattered. That was Ari's life now. Shattered into pieces.

Ari didn't know what he was supposed to think or feel. The betrayal of his father hadn't told him anything of what he was supposed to do. Ari and his dad had been very close. Or so he had thought.

The birds, Ari realized, the stupid, stupid freaks. The kids with wings like a bird's. They were the wrong. They were what had made his father run away like a coward.

The birds would pay. The freaks needed to be eliminated. They only caused pain, pain that spread like that from a shard of glass. Ari had once gotten one embedded in his hand when he was small. The scar remained on his hand, the pain etched in his head.

He had learned then. He would learn now.

The pain would be driven away. There was always someone to turn to when there was pain. Jeb, the memory of his mother. Who would be his savior now?

That was what Ari didn't know. Ari didn't like the unknown. It was strange, possibly dangerous, unfriendly. That's why he was shy around strangers.

Curling into a ball, Ari closed his eyes to wrap himself deeper into his thoughts. It's quiet, which is good, soothing.

A slight sound makes Ari open his eyes again. A door opening. Turning slightly, Ari saw that Dr. Harrison had entered the room. This was a plain white room, bare except for a table on the side. It was barricaded against noise from outside, and was hard to find, which was why Ari had chosen the place for his vigil.

Dr. Harrison crouched down, looking Ari in the eyes. Ari stared dully back up at him. His blue eyes were not reddened or puffy from tears. Ari had cried inside, where he was freer.

"Ari," Dr. Harrison murmured softly, "Are you okay?" When he had no response, he continued. "Little lion," he began again, referring to the fact that 'Ari' meant 'lion'. At these two words Ari blinked and met the doctor's eyes coolly. Emotionless. That was terrifying.

"What do you think?" Ari responded slowly, in a monotone. Those four words would've chilled anyone to the bone, when spoken like they were from a three year-old. Dr. Harrison didn't say anything, simply watching.

After a moment he asked Ari, "I want you to see something."

Ari didn't respond, not looking at the scientist.

"It involves the Erasers."

That word seemed to rouse Ari from the fog of his thoughts. The Erasers… the noble wolf and intelligent human in one…

Ari looked at Dr. Harrison. A slight spark of emotion flickered behind his blue eyes. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Dr. Harrison murmured back.

Stirring slightly out of his daze, Ari tilted his head up to look at the doctor more closely.

Dr. Harrison opened the door for the little boy, who walked out emotionlessly. They padded through the hallway in silence, until they reached a window.

The window where Jeb and Ari had talked about the little female Eraser.

The Eraser yard was empty today. This made Ari a bit curious. "Where're the Erasers?"

"They're hunting for the bird-kids."

Even though losing Jeb had made Ari dive into a pool of despair, his mind put two and two together, and it did not equal four. "Wait…" he started, his frown growing deeper, "Yesterday you let Jeb and the bird freaks escape, easy. Now, after they've had a chance to go far, you go after them. What's up with that?"

Dr. Harrison looked down, almost sheepish that a little depressed three year-old had found a hole in the explanation. "Um… It's complicated, Ari, it really is."

Ari wasn't satisfied with this answer, but let it slide. He didn't want to deal with another father figure getting uncomfortable before running away in cowardice. That would be too much.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Dr. Harrison broke it with, "So, Ari, I heard you like the Erasers."

Ari gave him a scathing glare. Since the emotionless thing wasn't working out well, he might as show his emotions.

Dr. Harrison shuffled uncomfortably underneath the gaze that said, "No duh."

When Ari didn't say anything, the doctor cut to the chase. "Ari. I'm giving you an opportunity to become an Eraser."

Ari's eyes widened in shock. An Eraser… Jeb had told him he couldn't be. You had to be born one, you couldn't be made… And yet… It was apparently possible.

Jeb had told him not to even think about it.

But Jeb had lied. Broken his promise. Ari had told Jeb he wouldn't.

But didn't that give Ari a good reason to go against his father?

Jeb had abandoned him. Jeb hadn't cared enough for Ari's opinion. Why should Ari do the same for Jeb?

"I'll do it," Ari said quickly, "I'll become an Eraser. I'll be stronger than ever, and I'll be better than Jeb."

…

Dr. Harrison led Ari into a small white room, not unlike the one he had come from. After instructing Ari to sit on the table and not leave, the doctor exited the room.

Slightly anxious, Ari shuffled on the table. What was going to happen to him? Was it going to hurt?

The door opened and Dr. Harrison entered with a scientist Ari had seen before but not talked to. This scientist had a syringe in his hand and glasses obscuring his face. The syringe had some type of silvery fluid filling it. When he spoke he had a low, smooth voice that made Ari instantly be wary. "Are you ready, Ari?"

Ari stiffened. But he nodded just the same. Anything to become one of them. The strong, the powerful, the feared. The scientist nodded and held Ari's arm gently as he pressed the needle against the flesh. Before he pushed in, Ari suddenly said, "Wait."

When the scientist turned his gaze on the boy questioningly, Ari asked almost sheepishly, "Will this hurt?"

The unknown man shook his head. "No, Ari, it won't hurt, I promise. It'll be fine."

Reassured, Ari relaxed somewhat, still keeping his muscles slightly tense. "Keep still, Ari," Dr. Harrison said, "Relax. Dr. Ray knows what he's doing."

"Has he done this before?"

"No, you're the first, but we've done tests. You're DNA is perfect for this, Ari," Dr. Harrison soothed, "Absolutely perfect. Almost like nature made you for this."

Ari relaxed more. He had been born for this. Perfect. He winced as Dr. Ray pushed the needlepoint in his arm. He could feel something entering him as the doctor pushed the plunger in.

At first, nothing. He felt completely normal.

Then… a tingling. A slight sensation, like tiny rain droplets, like the shivers you get when someone strokes hair… But it was on the inside. Not natural.

The entry sight began to itch. Ari resisted the temptation to scratch. Inside, he began to panic. What was happening to him?

The sensation began to spread, and at some places it began to hurt. The scientist had lied.

Ari looked up, thoroughly scared. "What's happening to me?" he asked shrilly, "What's going on?"

Leaping off the table, he ran to a sink, the reflective surface morphing his face and making Ari freak out more.

"What's going on?" he wailed, running around desperately.

Dr. Harrison grabbed his arm. "Ari, calm down."

"I can't calm down," Ari responded, his voice growing to high levels and pitches, "What's going on?"

Running around the tiny room didn't work, so Ari began to scratch furiously at the place where the needle had punctured. Blood started to well up, and Dr. Ray tried to swat that hand away. Ari flailed his arms, hitting the scientist.

This wasn't going to work.

"Ari-" Dr. Harrison tried to calm him down once more before Ari paced around the room, blood dripping down his arm.

Dr. Ray sighed. Only one option was left.

Ari spun around wildly. What was going on? Something was happening, he didn't know what, and it was bad. He looked around wildly. The last thing he saw was Dr. Ray reaching towards him with a stick that crackled with electricity. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah... Poor, panicking Ari...**


	4. Why

**Chapter 4, "Why", aka, "Welcome to the Jungle"**

* * *

Light. Ari remembered it, in the world of the awake. And yet, here he floated, in a world of darkness.

He wasn't dreaming. He was trying to awaken, but he wouldn't. Couldn't.

Something was changing. Not his physical self… yet… but inside. Ari didn't know what.

At least he wasn't plagued by the itching and odd feeling from before. That was good.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to feel. The table underneath was hard, but there was a softer cushion on top.

Then hearing returned. He could hear his breath, slow and steady. His heartbeat was the same. Outside of that, silence.

Finally, strength returned to his body, opening his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the white room. At least he was in his sanctuary.

Sitting up, he shook his head to clear it of sleep fog, looking around the room. It was bare and empty of any life other than Ari.

Something felt… different. Ari couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about him felt off. Glancing at both of his arms, he saw that there was nothing strange about them other than the fact that there were a few trickles of old, dried blood down his arm. The source of the blood was unseen.

Shaking off his feeling of unease, Ari hopped off the table, grabbing the table again when a wave of dizziness hit. What was going on? Shaking his head furiously to clear it, Ari tried to think up some possibilities…

…Nothing. Nothing he could think of that involved Erasers, itching, and a syringe filling with silver liquid made sense. What was the liquid, anyway?

Ari blinked his eyes open, hoping to retain his balance. Finally, he felt good enough to walk around. The door opened then, and a whitecoat poked his head in.

"Dr. Hopkins?" Ari asked in surprise. His voice didn't sound any different…

"Ari." The scientist's voice was relieved.

Ari cocked his head to the side. "What's going on?"

Chuckling, Dr. Hopkins took Ari's shoulder and led him out the door. "Ari, you've been asleep for a week."

"What?" An entire week of life? Gone? "Why?"

"Your DNA, Ari, has been changed to that of an Eraser's," the doctor explained calmly. Ari stared blankly at him, shocked beyond speech, before Dr. Hopkins pulled him gently through the halls.

"How…" Ari couldn't complete the question.

Dr. Hopkins shook his head. "It's very complicated, Ari, and it'd take a while to explain. You have a lot to learn today, anyway."

"Like what?"

"You'll see…" Dr. Hopkins replied mysteriously. He stopped, opening a door and motioned Ari inside.

There was a table and a pair of chairs. On the table was a meal consisting of a sandwich, some chips, and a glass of water. Nothing fancy.

Dr. Hopkins sat in one of the chairs, gesturing towards the other for Ari. The three-year old cautiously sat down in it, as though it might burst into flames at the slightest trigger. "Now, Ari," Dr. Hopkins started, "You know how Erasers can morph, correct?"

"Yup," was Ari's simple reply.

"Since you now have the DNA capabilities of an Eraser, I'd like you to morph for me," Dr. Hopkins continued.

"Morph?" Confused, Ari gave the geneticist a funny look, "How do I do that?"

"Concentrate, Ari. It's instinctive, although you have tapped that particular instinct before. You'll find it."

Ari still had no idea what the scientist was talking about, but he closed his eyes nonetheless. The room was silent except for the breathing of both and Ari's own heartbeat. Ari didn't know what he was supposed to do, but the tension, nervous, jumpy. On edge. Ready to attack.

And that was where Ari felt something, some hint of the ability to change in his blood. He mentally grabbed at it, shock flooding him when he realized that it was real. Not in his imagination. How…?

A surprising combination of light and energy flooded through him. The light was not gentle. It _burned_. Ari cried out, not wanting to morph now, not with the changing light hurting.

A hand placed itself on Ari's shoulder. "Sh, Ari. You're fine. You morphed correctly. Nothing went wrong." Dr. Hopkins.

Trembling, Ari opened his eyes to look at him. But sight wasn't the same. The reddish tones that tinted parts of the doctor's hair were brighter. Browns and greens were more muted, less important. The detail was much sharper.

Dr. Hopkins smiled as Ari's eyes bugged out at the new sight. "I assume you have wolf eyes now." He gently tilted Ari's chin up so he could have a better look. Smiling again, he said, "Yes, your eyes are like that of a wolf, gold and silver in one."

Ari stood up. Moving over to a reflective surface, which happened to be a sink, he looked at his reflection. His hair was more light brownish gray than blonde, wolf-colored and coarser. He face didn't have the typical muzzle of an Eraser. Instead, there was almost no difference from his normal look, save for a slightly longer nose.

There were now long claws where his fingertips ended, and some rough, wolf-colored hair on his forearms. That was about it, though.

But his eyes. Ari had lost his mother's sky eyes. In their place was a pair of goldish orbs, with patches of a shiny light gray. They were unique, yes- but not what they used to be.

Dr. Hopkins placed a hand on Ari's shoulder, snapping him out of his reflection. "Come on. Morph back, then you need to eat something."

Ari blatantly refused, shaking his head firmly. He didn't want to feel the pain of change again. "The first time it hurts, I know," the scientist soothed, "But it's a lot easier after that. Otherwise, why would the Erasers morph so much?"

Staring at Dr. Hopkins, Ari narrowed his eyes and concentrated. The morph came, much less painful than last time. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Shooting the doctor a half-annoyed, half-amused glare, Ari scrambled into the chair, hungry. "Why was I out a week?" he asked, taking a big bite of the sandwich. Turkey. Yum.

Dr. Hopkins folded his hands neatly. "Transforming DNA isn't instantaneous…"

Ari furrowed his brow. "It's still a little weird to be out so long..."

The pair were silent until Ari had finished his meal. Then Dr. Hopkins got up, opening the door for Ari.

"Follow me," he said, making his way down a hall. Dutifully following, Ari glanced out one of the windows. It was maybe a little after noon.

Finally, they reached the door to the Eraser training yard. Ari, seeing it, ran ahead of Dr. Hopkins, forcing it open. The bright sunlight made Ari squint his eyes, and made him oblivious to the approach of others.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor's kid," said a voice. Ari took his eyes off the sky to see a huge Eraser, morphed and sneering.

Yelping in surprise, Ari back against the wall near the door he had exited. He hadn't been this close to an Eraser without Jeb before. Without his father's presence to protect him, Ari felt… vulnerable, almost.

Another Eraser, morphed like the first but smaller and slightly skinnier, joined the first. "Who's this? A new recruit perhaps?"

The advanced a pace, making Ari accidently morph in fright. They were so big, so powerful… so dangerous. And there was nothing to protect him.

"Undersized specimen, isn't he?" A third Eraser had joined the party, sizing Ari up.

"Leave him alone," came Dr. Hopkins voice, but they ignored it.

The first placed a claw under Ari's jaw, forcing his chin up. "You're a funny looking one. What, did they mess up?" His voice became mocking, "Aw, poor widdle boy here was messed up." The other two Erasers laughed, like this was some private joke.

Ari was scared, terrified even. These guys had no respect for him, and their strength and skill far overpowered his own. What could he do if they decided to mock him more? Talking back would only get him hurt, maybe killed.

The third Eraser opened his mouth to continue the insult, but a very different voice interrupted him.

"Lay off it, boys." This one was female, and not the rough sandpaper voice of a morphed Eraser. This one was smooth, but there was an undercurrent of power and authority that made Ari listen intently. The three Erasers immediately backed away, heads turning to look in the direction of the one who spoke.

The speaker did not look like his tormenters. While the others were male, she was a female. They had short, wolf-colored hair. She had long reddish-gold hair. Their eyes were goldish or brown, and hers were green. She was as tall as them, but the way she carried herself was completely different.

The girl approached Ari, casting warning glances at the other Erasers. She looked to be maybe eighteen or nineteen, but was clearly in command. She extended a hand towards Ari, who shook it. "You're Ari? The Jebster's son?"

Ari glanced up at her. "Yup. Jebster, though?"

Laughing, she explaine, "It's our little nickname among us. You see, Jeb helped perfect us, and is the reason why we are known by names and not numbers." She pointed to the first Eraser. "That's Onyx. The scrawny one beside him-"

"I am not scrawny!" the second Eraser piped up indignantly.

"Yes, you are compared to the rest of us."

"Not you…"

"I'm a _girl_, Finn, in case you haven't noticed," the reddish haired female replied icily. She turned her attention back to Ari. "Well, now you know his name. The last one here is Rai, but there are lots more of us."

Ari nodded. "But what's your name?"

"The name's Treckle," she replied, "and I'd prefer that you don't wear it out."

Ari found himself smiling. At least she wasn't unfriendly, or downright hostile. Then he noticed the claws on her fingers, and the slightly coarse hair on her forearms. "You're morphed," he realized, "but you don't have a muzzle."

"Neither do you. I suppose that no muzzle is the trademark of the, ah," Treckle said the next word delicately, like it might explode, "_experiments_."

Frowning, Ari looked at her. "I was an experiment?"

"Yes, and so was I- Get back to training, you useless lumps. Don't just stand here, you have better things to do than watch me," Treckle snapped to the three other Erasers.

Ari watched in amazement as they bent their heads and did as they were told. "How'd you do that?" he whispered wonderingly.

"I'm the Alpha," Treckle responded proudly, "or the leader of this pack."

Smiling, Ari said, "Cool."

"You bet. Come on, I might as well show you around." Treckle looked at Dr. Hopkins. "I can take it from here, doc. He's my responsibility, now that he's in my pack."

She didn't bother to see the scientist's reaction, instead leading Ari around the corner of the building. "Whoa," Ari breathed. The yard was huge! There was a forest at the far end, and a long and low building was barely visible through the trees. A few paths wound their way into the woods. Closer to Ari was a large field.

And the Erasers! There were so many of them, big and strong and dangerous. Treckle was the only female, but she ruled over them all… The feat was much more impressive to Ari now.

"That's us, Ari," Treckle murmured, watching the Erasers, "We're a pack."

"Am… Am I one of them now?" Ari whispered nervously.

The female looked down at Ari, a small but warm smile on her face. "Yeah. You're one of us." Treckle looked over the field, squinting in the sunlight. "Welcome to the jungle, kid."

* * *

**Crim: Chapter title drop!**

**Me: What?**

**Crim: Nothing…**

**Me: Well, things might finally be looking better for Ari! Yay!**


	5. Are

**Chapter Five, "Are", aka "Ashes".**

* * *

Treckle was nice. She was to be admired. And obeyed. Ari could feel that. Was that the wolf in him now? Had it already recognized Treckle as the Alpha?

"Okay, little one," Treckle began, padding off in the direction of the forest, "Time for your tour!"

Hurrying, Ari trotted alongside her. Treckle's had a very long stride. Treckle herself was very tall, almost as tall as the male Erasers. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be so tiny?

"As you know, here's the main field," the reddish haired girl said, gesturing at the many Erasers training. "This is where we exercise and, ah, _dispose_ of any experiments the School doesn't need."

"Will I be spending much time here?"

"Plenty for now, since you're new and all. But you'll also be doing things for the School, things like moving crates and guard duty."

"Guard duty?" What did the School need guarding from?

Treckle gave him a half-amused glance. "Of course. Now, ahead of us is the forest. There's a trail in there, and our house." Her face twisted into annoyance. "Or as the scientists call them, barracks."

They were in the woods now. Glancing at Treckle, Ari asked, "You don't like them?"

She shook her head, her hair turning into mesmerizing shades of gold and red with the motion. "Not particularly. I hate being treated like I'm inferior," Treckle fumed, "when I could easily crush them."

Ari didn't doubt it. Not for one minute. Even if Treckle wasn't the most imposing of the Erasers, she scared them enough to make them obey her…

"D-do you give all the new Erasers a tour like this?" Ari stuttered. Treckle was still seething with her thoughts on the scientists.

"What?" Treckle blinked, trying to remember what Ari had asked. She wasn't paying attention… "Oh, nah. I usually make my deputy, or Beta, take care of that. You're special."

"Because I was human," Ari muttered.

"Maybe. I think I might've given you this anyway, Ari." Treckle looked at him closely. "You might have a natural leader instinct. I'm going to need a new Beta later, so that's where you might be handy."

Puzzled, Ari asked, "Why a new one?"

Treckle sighed. "The current one, Kiru, is six years old."

"So?"

"Well, when we Erasers turn seven, we move somewhere. I don't know where, and I haven't been told much, but we never hear from them again." Treckle's confusion at this was reflected in her eyes.

So strange…

"How old are you?" Ari inquired. He hadn't realized it, but they were walking through a trail in the woods. Treckle appeared to know the way.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" Treckle sniffed. "But I'm four."

"Four…?"

"You need to get your hearing checked. Isn't that what I just said?"

"But you're so… tall! And mature!"

"Thank you for noticing," Treckle replied calmly, "Erasers reach full size at about three years old. We also mature in the mind much faster than normal. I think it'll take you half a year to get to my level, since you're already three. Plus I heard from one of the scientists that's how long it'll take."

Ari's face dawned with the realization. "Wait, how fast am I going to grow?"

Treckle looked thoughtful. "Hm, about eighteen years of growth packed into six months… Three years per month for six months, I guess."

"Oh dear."

* * *

One Week Later…

* * *

The apartment was silent. A fine layer of dust covered everything.

The door creaked open. Ari poked his head in, glancing about the room. Nothing seemed different from when he'd last been here. He'd been awake as an Eraser for a week now, and Treckle had been right ("Of course I am! I'm always right!"). He was growing quite quickly, at least according to the scientists. Ari himself didn't notice too much.

He'd been sleeping in the Eraser barracks since then. Treckle got an entire room to herself, the lucky duck ("I'm the Alpha, and a female, so I'm deserving. You lowly males are not."). Ari had slept in the same room the first couple of nights. He was terrified of the full adult Erasers, and at least Treckle wouldn't kill him. But while she slept on the bed, she tossed Ari a pillow and pointed to the floor.

But now… he had to stay in the main barracks. Treckle had sent him here, to his old home, to collect any memories or items he wanted to bring to his new house.

Ari zipped straight to the picture of his Momma. This was definitely coming with him. Stroking the picture's hair, Ari whispered, "Is this what you wanted, Momma? You wanted me to be big and strong, right?"

Glancing up, he came face to face with his father's picture. Jeb.

It didn't deserve to be here.

It didn't need to be in Ari's life.

Picking up the picture frame, Ari carefully slid the picture out.

Walking over to a cabinet, he picked up a bowl. In another he found matches.

Placing the picture in the bowl so it wouldn't set everything on fire, Ari lit the picture.

"Ari?" Treckle looked around the doorframe. "Are you almost- WHAT'RE YOU DOING? PUT THAT OUT!"

She raced forward, staring at the flames. "Ari… please. We don't need the building burned down."

When Ari didn't respond, Treckle's voice became sharper. "Ari. You need to grow up. You can't live in the hatred of your dad forever."

The final flame absorbed the last of the picture. With all its fuel gone, the fire sputtered and went out.

Treckle gave Ari a stern look. "Grow up. Clean out this bowl, and leave the ashes of your past behind."

Ari bent his head. "Yes, Treckle…"

As he picked up the bowl, Treckle examined the picture of his mom he had placed on the table. "This is your mom, right?" When Ari nodded, Treckle smiled. "She looks like you. Quite a lot."

Ari found himself smiling in response to Treckle's grin. Picking up a handful of the ashes, Ari released them into the air. He watched them swirl down, and repeated the process until all the ashes had gone.

Treckle sighed. "I wouldn't call that cleaning, but we have better things to do. Come on, I have something to tell you."

Ari put the gray-streaked bowl on the table, picked up the photo of his momma, and exited the apartment. He never looked back.

"What are you going to tell me?" Ari questioned.

"Well, you're going to have an assessment of sorts," Treckle explained.

"A test?"

"Exactly. You know we dispose of unwanted experiments, right?"

"Yeah…"

Treckle yawned, showing her teeth. "Well, you're going to have to do just that in a week's time."

Ari frowned. "A week? That's it?"

"Yep. You see, the whitecoats need to measure your progress," Treckle told him, "or so I've been told. Don't worry, it won't be too bad, and the rest of us will be there in case anything happens," she added upon seeing the look on Ari's worried face.

Ari glanced at her. "I'll be fine?"

"Of course. But if I were you, I'd make sure to train extra hard…"

**

* * *

**

**I'm liking Treckle more and more…**


	6. Promises

**Chapter 6, "Promises", aka "Hunting Alone".**

* * *

"Ari." A finger poked him in his side. Ari chose to mumble something and roll over.

"Ari." Another poke.

"Get up!" No response.

The voice sighed, before yelling in his ear, "GET UP ALREADY, LAZY!"

Surprised, Ari jumped, fully awake now. He came face-to-face with an exasperated Treckle. "At last," Treckle said, running a hand through her hair.

Ari shook his head groggily. What day was it again?

He thought Treckle might have been a mind reader. "Ari. It's your assessment today. With any luck, those pesky scientists will leave us alone if you pass it."

Ari mumbled something unintelligible. Treckle's gaze sharpened. "Get up _now_." Alpha Mode Activated.

Slowly sliding off of his bunk, Ari tried not to yawn. That'd irritate Treckle even more. But the leader seemed appeased (for now) by his actions. "Good. Now, Kiru will take you to breakfast and anything last minute."

He blinked sleepy eyes at the reddish-haired female. "Kiru? Why not you?"

"I have stuff to do. I am Alpha, I don't need to tell you," Treckle explained, poking Ari in the chest.

"Fine…" Ari finally yawned and trudged after Treckle, who was heading out of the barracks.

Kiru met the pair just outside the woods. He nodded to Ari, met Treckle's eyes for a moment, then led Ari away, towards food.

Ari liked Kiru. He was two years older than Treckle, and much bigger. He was a very big specimen of an Eraser, about seven feet tall. Treckle was only the average of six-and-a-half feet tall. Strong, easily-noticeable muscles layered Kiru's body, and honestly he had scared Ari at first.

But Treckle trusted him. And if the Alpha who had saved him from the terrifying curiosity of the first day trusted him, Ari should too.

"Hey Kiru…" Ari began as they walked in the School, "I heard from Rai that you used to be Alpha."

The dark-haired Eraser looked down at Ari. "Ask Treckle later. It's a long story."

Ari looked down, disappointed. "Oh…"

Glancing at Ari, Kiru said, "Ari, for now, rest and stay strong. It's important that you think during this. You aren't as big or strong as the rest of us normally are when we take this test. I know you've grown an inch or two already, but you still need to focus."

"Yes, Kiru." Ari dipped his head respectfully as they entered the place where he could get some food. It was just a staffroom, small but with a large fridge. The Erasers usually got their food elsewhere, but the scientists wanted to monitor Ari's diet for a little bit. Just to make sure he was fine.

Kiru looked around the room while Ari rummaged for something edible. He came up with a sandwich, turkey. Yum. Not a, ah, normal breakfast, but food was food.

Stuffing a bite in his mouth, Ari followed Kiru out the facility. He knew that he'd have to eat again soon, but a sandwich would do for now. At the rate he was growing, he needed a _lot_ of food to give him the energy to do so.

Treckle was waiting for him outside. Finn, Rai, and another Eraser who went by Kokoro were waiting with her. Treckle stepped lightly forward to meet Kiru, saying, "Good, you're here."

Kiru inclined his head, acknowledging her authority. It had taken Ari a while to notice all the little signals of respect and submission that the other Erasers gave Treckle. It made him all the more curious as to what exactly she had done to gain every single one of them's respect.

"Okay, Ari, finish that up." Treckle was talking to him now. Her expression shifted to one of mischief as she gazed at his sandwich. "…Unless you're not going to eat it. I'll finish it then."

Ari protectively clutched his sandwich closer to his body. It was _his_ food. Treckle laughed at his face. "Okay, okay, it's yours. You have an experiment to dispose of, though, Ari."

Ari gulped. He knew that disposing of meant killing… but was he up to that? He understood what this meant, though. Disposing of experiments was part of an Eraser's job. If he couldn't do that, he would be considered a failure.

He couldn't let Treckle and Kiru down.

Swallowing the last bit of turkey, Ari turned to Treckle. "I'm ready," he said calmly.

Treckle smiled. "I didn't doubt it. Oh, look, here they come." She motioned to behind Ari. Spinning around, he saw two scientists, both male heading his way. Another Eraser, named Ozzy, was pushing a cart with a cage behind them.

"Reilly! Dr. Harrison!" Ari exclaimed, dashing forward to greet them.

"Hey, Ari," said the older man, ruffling Ari's hair, "You ready for your little check-up test?"

"I guess."

Reilly turned to Ozzy. "Unload that," he said, pointing to the center of the training field. Ozzy nodded, pick up the crate gently.

As the crate was put down, Treckle reassured Ari one last time. "We'll be right here in case anything bad happens," she said soothingly.

Ari blinked acknowledgement before turning his attention to the crate. Ozzy was unlatching the door, careful to avoid looking in the cage. Was there something with a nasty glare in there? Ozzy wasn't the boldest of the Erasers. Maybe something spooked him in the cage.

Ozzy moved around to the back of the crate, gripping it with his claws. The morphed Eraser looked at the scientists for a signal. Reilly announced, "Release the Kraken!"

Ozzy tipped the crate over, and a form fell out. Grabbing the cage, Ozzy sprinted as best he could out of the way.

Now it was Ari's job to dispose of this unwanted genetic freak.

Rising on his tiptoes to give him an easier way to turn and run, Ari cautiously approached this… thing. He morphed and examined it with his now-lupine eyes.

It was a human hybrid, that was obvious enough. It was probably a female. There was a small frill around her neck, and she had deformed legs. There were patches of a scaly skin on her arms and face. The mutant opened her mouth, hissing at Ari menacingly.

No wonder they wanted this gone. It was unfriendly, and it had sharp teeth. Not the best of combinations.

Other than that, this was going to be a breeze, Ari thought. She couldn't pursue him with her deformed legs, and he was quick. Much smarter, too. Yes, Ari had the easy advantage here. She had teeth. He had sharp claws, speed, and intelligence.

The freak hissed again, her frill rising to frame her face. Ari growled back, planning his angle of attack. Tilting her head back, the mutant made a different noise. A growly hoot. Strange.

Ari didn't think much about it until she swung her head forward. A globule of something wet hit Ari's shirt. He frowned, touching it with his hand. It burned slightly.

Suddenly the situation became much more dangerous. This mutant was venomous, and could spit.

"Oh boy," Ari whispered under his breath.

The girl-thing hissed, spitting again. Ari danced out of the way of the wet projectile.

Growling to himself, Ari quickly dashed around the hybrid. What was it, exactly? Human, frill lizard, and spitting cobra maybe? Either way, she couldn't turn her head that quickly.

Seizing the opportunity, Ari stepped forward and grabbed her neck, intending to claw out the throat. This brought him within the range of her sharp teeth, however. She sunk her poisoned fangs into his forearm.

Ari yelped loudly, in pain. It burned like fire, and no doubt it would hurt later if it went untreated. Using his anger and pain as fuel, he dug his claws into her neck. Blood poured from the wounds and the experiment's jaws slackened as she died.

Dr. Harrison hurried over, a needle in hand. He jabbed it into Ari's forearm and pushed the plunger. "That should take care of the venom," he said, nodding.

Reilly and Treckle came now, and he bandaged Ari's wound after treating it with antiseptic. Treckle spoke to Ari proudly. "Excellent work, Ari! I wasn't expecting they'd use a venomous one! You passed, certainly," she exclaimed.

Finishing the last binding, Reilly stood up. "Well, Ari," he said, "it looks like you passed with flying colors."

"Congrats. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to something," Dr. Harrison said, hurrying away.

Reilly apologized before going after him.

Treckle's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "Well that was rude," she said, irritated.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, don't sound so down. You were awesome alone, and you'll be awesome in a pack." Treckle's eyes sparkled as she realized something. "My excellent training must've done the trick. It always does."

There was a sigh. "You were always a modest one, Treckle," Kiru stated. They hadn't seen him approach.

Treckle grinned widely. "Obviously."

* * *

"Hey Treckle," Ari began. He and the Alpha were walking through the forest, on a path that led to a slightly more thinned out section of the forest. That place was a perfect place to practice dodging, turning, and fighting in small spaces.

"What?"

"How did you become Alpha?"

Treckle smiled. "I should've known you would ask."

"Well, I'm curious."

"I'm not surprised." She sighed before starting with, "Might as well tell you. Well, you know that Kiru used to be the Alpha a year ago."

"Yeah…"

"Well, when I turned three, the scientists started to introduce me to the other Erasers. I was growing fine, a bit slower than normal, but I was healthy." Treckle stopped for a moment to pick up a dried leaf on the ground. It was a light gold, with redder tips. Very pretty.

"For the first six months, it was only occasional visits. I'd say about once a month. Then, about half a year ago, they let me stay there for longer than a couple hours. Almost a full day," Treckle continued, looking at the leaf.

Ari listened attentively as she went on.

"Well, it started out like all the other previous visits. I'd say hi to Kiru before participating in whatever training he had planned. That day, it was hand-to-hand combat."

Ari didn't like where this was going.

"I was, obviously, excellent at it." Treckle looked at Ari, pride dancing behind her eyes. "But then Kiru started telling me what to do."

"I bet you liked that," Ari muttered sarcastically.

Nodding, Treckle said in a voice heavy with sarcasm, "Oh, I _loved_ it so, so much. Naturally, I snapped back at him, telling him that he didn't tell me what to do. Every Eraser in the area went silent. No one, absolutely no one, dared to tell the Alpha off."

Oh dear, Ari thought, this wasn't good.

"Kiru growled at me, telling me to stop acting out. It was an order… but I ignored it. Instead, I told him that he was just jealous that I was a better fighter than him." Treckle avoided Ari's eyes almost guiltily. "Uh, then he challenged me to a fight. Winner becomes leader."

"And you accepted," Ari said wonderingly. How had Treckle disobeyed Kiru? Alphas couldn't be disobeyed. It was some instinct in every Eraser, one that Ari possessed now.

"Du-uh," Treckle said, stretching the word into two syllables. "Kiru obviously didn't think that a puny little newbie like me could beat him. Kiru didn't think that a _female_ could win. But I was much faster than him, and not weak either. Plus, I had my abnormal amount of smarts on my side."

Wow. Kiru was not dumb, Ari knew that. Treckle must've pulled out all the stops.

"No matter how fast he tried to punch, I was faster. It wasn't long before I had him pinned down on his belly, with one of my feet resting on his neck. It was obvious I could kill him if I wanted, but I decided not to."

Ari could imagine Treckle bending down to whisper two words in Kiru's ear: "I win."

"After that battle, it was a while before everyone really respected me. I had to deal out a few scars," Treckle said, inspecting her nails, "but it worked."

"…Scars?"

"Yeah. You know that big one on Onyx's cheek?"

Oh yes. Ari had seen it the first time he had entered the yard as an Eraser. "Yeah…"

"That's from me."

Ari made a mental note never to get on Treckle's bad side. Onyx, as he later saw, was an absolutely amazing fighter. He was very strong, smart, and quick. How had Treckle won that one? And left the huge scar that stretched from the upper to lower jaw?

"Did… did you give anyone else scars?" Ari asked tentatively.

"Well obviously. Lemme see, Rai has one on his forearm, Ozzy has a big one on his shoulder… I broke Coop's shinbone, and nearly gave Kiru a concussion when he backtalked me."

She listed off this sampling of the injuries she's inflicted with such ease.

"Uh, Treckle?" Ari inquired carefully, changing the subject.

"Yah?"

"I'm hungry… Can you wait for me while I go get something?"

Treckle smiled gently. "Of course Ari. I'd wait for you forever, I promise."


	7. Made

**Chapter 7, "Made", aka, "Trial and Error".**

* * *

Close-combat training was hard. It was even harder in the forest, with trees, and using big wooden branches as weapons.

Ari politely stood back, watching the pair of Erasers mock-fight. He had just reached full-size, which was expected; he'd been an Eraser for six months already. He blended in well with the others, a small group of Erasers Treckle has selected to train today. The Alpha herself watched the pair of fighters duel it out from a slight distance away.

The pair was Rai and a new one, Sol. He was small, not quite full-size, but quick. Rai had the advantage of size, strength, and experience, and so he was gaining on the younger member of the pack. Sol ducked under the tree limb, swinging his own around.

He was obviously trying to get more power to swing at Rai's head, but he missed. The branch went flying- towards Treckle.

Treckle yelled, "Hit the floor!" before dropping to the ground almost faster than Ari could blink. Once the danger of being clotheslined by a branch had passed, Treckle leaped to her feet.

"Uh-oh," Finn muttered to Ari.

He was right. This wasn't going to be fun for Sol…

Treckle stalked over to the blondish-haired Eraser. He was trembling with terror at the sight of her fury as she picked him up by the shirt collar. Slamming him against a tree, she yelled angrily, "Damnit, idiot! You could've hurt me! Or the rest of us!" She shook Sol furiously.

Ari felt that Sol didn't need to be scared any more. Poor guy was shaking with fright. He'd always been a shy one… Cautiously, he made his way over to the fuming Treckle. "Uh, please calm down," he said somewhat soothingly.

Treckle glared at him, but released her grip on Sol. He fell to the ground in a heap before scurrying off on all fours. "Fine," she growled before jabbing him in the chest, "But _you_ have to fight next."

Ari threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay…" Bending down, he picked up the branch and faced Rai.

Rai mouthed, '_How did you do that without getting shredded?_'

Ari shrugged, getting into a fighting stance. Hefting the branch like a baseball bat, he charged at Rai normally when Treckle yelled, "FIGHT!" more viciously than normal.

He swung his makeshift bat at Rai, who ducked and tried to hit him in the stomach. It worked, and Ari's breath was driven out of him. Stumbling backwards, he managed to give Rai a blow to the chest before tripping over a root.

Treckle hopped over to him, taking his branch. She turned and faced the other Erasers. "And that, children, is called an epic fail."

"You're so kind," Ari groaned, extending a hand. Treckle took it and pulled him up.

"It's in my job description," she replied without missing a beat. The reddish-haired female turned back to the other Erasers. "Now, all of you, get! Shoo! That's the end of the training session today, since _someone_ ruined the mood."

Muttering to themselves, the pack of Erasers began to move out of the forest. Ari started to go after them, but a firm hand stopped him.

"Not so fast," Treckle said, staring at him. Her eyes were serious now. This wasn't going to be good… "I need to have a word with you, Ari."

Ari waited until the rest of the pack was out of earshot before groaning, "What now?"

Treckle's eyes sparked. "Don't be mad. It's, well, your training. You haven't been doing so well…"

Ari glanced at her, not saying anything. She sighed before continuing, "You're distracted, Ari. I don't know where all that promise from your little first assessment came from, but I need it back."

Still not replying, Ari looked away. Treckle's voice hardened. "_Ari_. Stop ignoring me. Listen to me." She forced Ari to meet her gaze. Treckle's yellowy green eyes were burning intensely. "Have you been thinking about your dad?"

Ari whispered, "Yes…"

Treckle's gaze softened. "You need to stop living in the past. This is your present and future, the pack. Me, as your Alpha." She met his eyes. "I'm hoping you'll become Beta once Kiru leaves."

What? This was news to him. Ari looked up at the female. "…Really?"

"Really."

He glanced down. "But why me? I'm new, I'm not… normal, and I'm failing at training…"

Eyes glinting slightly, Treckle admitted, "I like unique things. Look at me, the first female Eraser. I know that differentness can be hard, but you can flaunt it to your advantage. Look at yourself, Ari. You're the first, maybe the only ever, Eraser made from a human boy that was not originally made to be one."

Ari tipped his head to the side. "Thanks. I'm just…"

"Alone?" Treckle tossed her hair. "You're part of a pack now. You're never alone."

Ari smiled as Treckle continued. "Now how about some extra practice? I'm itching for a fight."

* * *

Ari trotted behind Treckle towards the School. The training session had gone well, and Ari had almost beaten her twice. Almost. Treckle was too good to be beaten, as she said so herself.

Reaching the edge of the woods, she glanced at Ari. She bent down into a starting position for running, grinning. "Wanna race?" she said challengingly.

Ari bent down in response next to her, focusing his attention on the field ahead. Treckle calmly stated, "Ready… Set… Go!"

Ari should've known he had no chance of even getting close to winning. He may have been faster than many of the other Erasers, but no one could match Treckle.

Treckle cackled madly, casting a glance back at the struggling Ari. This meant she wasn't looking at where she was going.

This meant that one of the youngest additions to the pack, little Cedar, was almost trampled by Treckle.

"Whoa! Sorry Cede, didn't see you there!" apologized Treckle. She bent down to help the young Eraser up. Poor Cedar was moaning.

"It's okay, Treckle," he groaned, rubbing his belly where her foot had connected. "I was looking for you, anyway…"

She knelt down to check to make sure she hadn't seriously hurt him since he didn't get up. "You were?"

"Yup. It's a message, from Dr. Harrison."

Treckle's interest sharpened. "Oh?"

Cedar winced before getting to his feet. "He said he wanted to meet you by the staff room. The one with the mini-fridge that has all those sandwiches in it."

The Alpha nodded. "Okay. Ari, please take care of Cedar, make sure he isn't too hurt while I go see what's so important I must be called."

* * *

"Well?"

Ari had been waiting for Treckle outside the School after Cedar had been attended to. The two and a half year-old Eraser was going to have some bruises, but nothing too severe. He didn't have to wait long before Treckle came out.

Treckle gave him a look. "Were you waiting for me this entire time?"

"No, I was checking on Cedar like you told me to. What was the message, anyway?"

She snorted with amusement. "You're a nosy one. Anyway, there's been an escape."

Ari blinked in surprise. "An escape? Then why wasn't the alarm sounded?"

"Well, from the looks of it, by the time anyone noticed it was gone, the experiment had been out of here for a while. It would've been pointless to make everyone panic," she sighed.

"Okay… what has this got to do with us?"

"We gotta hunt it down."

Surprised, Ari took a step back. "Hunt it down?"

Treckle dipped her head in confirmation. "Yeah, then kill it. It's a dangerous hybrid, and there is no way we'll be able to bring it back alive."

Kill it?

Glancing out, Treckle ordered, "You'll be part of this patrol. Maybe you'll make up for your mistakes in training."

Ears burning with embarrassment from the memory, Ari asked, "Who else will be going?"

"Me, Rai, and Pyro. Go find them and tell them that to report to me. We'll head out in the morning."

"Well, I found you…"

Treckle rolled her eyes, amused. "You're learning well."


	8. When

**Chapter 8, "When", aka "Dirty Jobs".**

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Treckle's energy-filled voice blared in Ari's ear. With a groan he sat up and blearily met her eyes. "Now? What for?"

Whacking him over the head in annoyance, Treckle hissed quietly, "Don't you remember? The escaped experiment? Me, you, Rai, and Pyro?"

Oh. As Ari struggled to drive blessed sleep away, he yawned, "Did you wake me first?"

"No. I woke myself first."

Ari groaned, looking down. Why in the world did Treckle have to be so excited so early in the morning? Yeah, he'd gotten used to waking up early as an Eraser, but the sun was nowhere near being up yet. He did like his sleep. "Shut up, smart one."

Smirking, the female Eraser replied, "You asked. Your fault."

"Uh. Why me, though?"

Treckle chuckled under her breath. "Well, you tend to have the best reaction to being woken up. I needed some entertainment."

"Gee, thanks…"

"Well, you tend not to wake up easily. This was the best way to get moving in the morning. Now, get ready to go, we gotta meet the scientists. They'll show us where he went," Treckle continued, jumping off Ari's bunk to the wooden floor.

Onyx, who slept in the bunk underneath Ari's, woke with a start at the thump. "Waz' goin' on?" he mumbled, half-conscious.

Treckle narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing, just me getting Ari ready for a patrol. Now go back to sleep."

Shaking his head to get himself awake, Onyx asked, "Wha' for?"

"It's none of you're business. Now go back to sleep," she said, flexing her fingers threateningly, "or I'll put you to sleep myself."

"No need to be mean…" the big Eraser murmured before falling asleep again.

"Was that necessary?" groaned Ari, stretching.

"Ari, you know that saying how violence is never the answer?" she inquired, apparently changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's crap. The real saying is…" Treckle spun around to face Ari as she paced down the barracks, towards Rai's bed, "Violence is not _always_ the answer. Remember that," she added with a wink.

Treckle could be so strange sometimes, Ari thought. And violent. And aggressive, and cunning, and never lets anyone boss her around or best her in fights, verbal or physical… Oh. That's why she was leader.

Ari slid off the bed and headed towards the door, yawning. As he leaned against a tree, trying to wake himself awake more, Pyro stumbled out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez, she didn't have to whack me," he complained, ruffling his bright red hair. Pyro was short and skinny for an Eraser, easily dwarfed by Treckle even though he was a bit older than her. Ari had questioned why he'd been allowed to stay.

Treckle had snickered before asking, "Ari, did you know that Pyro was an experiment like me and you?"

Ari had been shocked. "What? Really?"

"Yup. The whitecoats were trying to improve Eraser senses. Pyro, although being less physically fit than the rest of us, has supercharged senses." Treckle had paused here to play with a strand of her hair. "He's very useful."

Ari still hadn't gotten a chance to see Pyro's senses in action, but it looked like he would today. The orange-haired Eraser rubbed the back of his head. Treckle must've whacked him awake hard.

The Alpha used several methods for getting everyone awake. If it was an individual, she could whack him up, pour water on his face, or jump on them. If it was the entire barrack, Treckle would usually yell her head off, sometimes in a select individual's ear. It worked fairly consistently.

Rai came stumbling out, light brown hair dripping wet. A smug and amused Treckle trotted behind him cheerfully. "Okay, boys, let's go grab us some more info before we go hunting!"

A mumble of halfhearted agreement went up from the males as they trudged after Treckle into the School. Dr. Harrison was waiting for them, in the room with the fridge filled with food just for the Erasers. Ari viciously attacked the fridge, hungry. If he wasn't allowed to sleep in, he'd eat.

Unfortunately, the other two male Erasers had the same idea too.

While Ari was involved in an aggressive territorial dispute over food, Treckle watched, amused. After a few minutes, though, she decided enough was enough and yelled at them to stop.

They did. Pyro tentatively gave Treckle a sandwich, which she accepted. "Now that that's done," she said rolling her eyes, "What are we dealing with today?"

Dr. Harrison pushed forward two pictures that he had held in his hand. "A female cheetah-human hybrid, and a male bear-human hybrid."

"Two of them?" Ari burst out, surprised.

Treckle nodded. "Didn't I tell yo- Oh, wait, I never did tell you, sorry 'bout that."

The only full human sighed, pushing his glasses up slightly. "They headed to the northwest," he continued, ignoring Treckle's comments, "It should be easy enough for Pyro to track them. You all might be able to, what with your better-than-human senses."

Smiling, Ari knew what Dr. Harrison was talking about. His sense of smell, hearing, and night-sight was a lot better as an Eraser than it was as a little human.

"Is that all?" asked Rai.

"Yes. Now, Treckle take this." The scientist handed what looked like a cell phone to Treckle. She grabbed at it eagerly.

"How cool! I supposed after we dispose of the experiments we give you a call and you'll come to us?"

"Exactly," Dr. Harrison nodded, "You were always a smart one. It has only one number programmed into it, keep in mind."

Treckle bobbed her head. "Gotcha. Let's go, gang!"

Hopping out the door, she left the boys to hurry after her. Once she got to the edge of the forest, though, her upbeat mood changed to a more serious one.

She got down into a bit of a crouch and waved Pyro forward. "Can you smell anything?" she growled.

The red-headed Eraser sniffed the air. "Faintly. They went this way…"

The patrol fell into an order, Pyro at the front, tracking the scent, Treckle behind him, then Rai and Ari prowling in the back. They walked this way in silence, watching and listening for any enemies.

Rai whispered to Ari, "I'm curious, how does Treckle's hair always stay so perfect?"

Shrugging, Ari replied under his breath, "No one knows. Magic?"

"Maybe."

Treckle waved a hand at them for silence. Straining his ears, Ari listened for any sound. Nothing. Realizing he'd hear better if he morphed, Ari did so, as did the rest of the patrol. Very, very faintly he heard voices. One masculine and roughened by a growl, the other female and with a slight meow edge to her voice.

"They didn't go far," Ari mouthed to Rai. He nodded before stepping after Treckle lightly.

Ari was so intent upon getting closer to the sound that he barely noticed when his Alpha crept up to him. "Ari," she breathed, "go around to the opposite side of them. I think they're in a clearing. We're going o ambush them."

Dipping his head to her, Ari, Rai, and Pyro padded closer to the noise. Finally, the pair came into view.

The boy was maybe five and a half feet tall, with shaggy brown hair that was it patches on his arms. Long claws decorated his fingertips, and he was very powerfully built. The girl was much slighter, with long legs and a tail. Her ears were a bit higher up that normal and covered in a soft black fur. Her face was catlike, and other than that she looked fairly normal.

Except for her hands and legs. Her hands were almost paw-like, with sharp talons visible. Her legs were long and pretty, but the thighs were shorter than a normal human's proportionally. She walked on her toes, and her foot was very long. Cat feet.

Glancing around, Ari noted that Treckle had disappeared. He decided not to question the matter- Treckle had her reasons.

Slowly and silently Ari crept around the clearing until he was opposite Pyro and Rai.

Their targets were arguing about something or another, not bothering to quiet their voices. Ari made a little signal, and the three Erasers attacked.

The cheetah hybrid made an odd little squeal as Ari tackled her. Blood pounded through his ears as he fought, pinning her to the ground. The mutant wriggled and raked her claws down Ari's side drawing blood.

Growling, Ari raised a hand, preparing to strike the killing blow, when _something_ hit him from behind. The bear-boy!

Ari's face was pressed into the dirt as the boy clawed him. Roaring, Ari twisted around to throw him off. It worked. Panting, he stood up to find Rai and Pyro.

The redheaded Eraser was lying on the ground, barely conscious. A deep shoulder wound pulsed blood. Rai was sitting up, gasping. A large, bleeding gash was on his chest. From the way Rai was having a hard time breathing, several ribs must've been broken.

The bear-boy was to be taken seriously. Spinning around, Ari came face-to-face with the rampaging freak. Grabbing the boy's shoulders, Ari pummeled his belly with his feet until he kicked the experiment away.

He landed on his feet and turned to roar another challenge.

How in the world was he still standing? Ari's blows may not have been the best, but that kicking combo was enough to wind Treckle of all people. This mutant wasn't trained at all!

At least the cheetah girl was out of the picture. She was breathing heavily, leaning against a tree-trunk and watching with half-closed eyes.

Tensing, Ari prepared to meet the bear-boy's challenge when he leaped. At that exact moment, Treckle dropped out of the trees, landing directly on the mutant's stomach.

With a _whoosh_, the air was driven out of him. In one smooth move, Treckle swooped down and grabbed the collar of the mutant's shirt, lifting him up.

"For the love of the moon," she snapped, "how hard is it to subdue and kill two freaks when there are three of you?"

Swinging the bear mutant around, she slammed him into a tree before raking her claws across his jaws. Red spurted out, but Treckle didn't mind.

Unseen to her, the cheetah girl was preparing to pounce.

Ari did see this.

As the cat-girl sprang into the air, jaws wide and hissing, Ari became a missile. Aiming straight for her stomach, he full-body-tackled her into a tree. The branches rustled as he growled at her. Swinging a massive, clawed hand, he hit the side of her head with such force that there was a snap before she was gone.

Growling to himself with approval, Ari stepped back, releasing his hold on the body of the hybrid. It slid to the ground, lifeless.

Behind him, he heard a roar of the bear-boy followed by a loud barking noise made by Treckle. Spinning around, he saw Treckle give the final blow to the mutant, a blow to the throat that made crimson drops spatter everywhere.

She threw the body to the side with a disgusted expression on her face. "Stupid pieces of crap," she muttered. Her only injury was a shallow cut on her forearm, as compared to Ari's clawed stomach and face. The one on his face was over his eye, and it would scar.

The Alpha turned to face Ari. A broad grin lit up her face. It made an odd image, a morphed Treckle splashed with blood smiling. "Excellent work, Ari. I'm impressed. Now, while I call the School, could you make sure Pyro or Rai doesn't die?"

Sighing, Ari turned to the problem of stopping the blood flow from Pyro's arm.

It was only a few moments before a helicopter showed up in the sky. Thankfully, the clearing they were in was big enough for it to land. The instant it did, several whitecoats jumped out and headed towards Rai and Pyro.

Meanwhile, Treckle _flounced_ to the helicopter, reddish hair swinging. Ari was starting to see why Rai thought Treckle's hair was magical. Despite the recent fight, Treckle's hair was stainless and shiny like always. Ari's hair, in contrast, was tangled and had blood in it.

Shaking his head in confusion, Ari jogged after her. Boarding the helicopter, he found that he had to be squeezed right in next to her. Treckle grinned at him before the chopper rose above the trees, heading back towards the School.

"Awesome work, Ari!" she congratulated again. Fights apparently made her absolutely ecstatic.

"Thanks," Ari replied, "How often do you usually do this?"

"Uh, about twice a month. Usually I just send a patrol, but I felt like going on this hunting mission."

"Why?" Ari asked over the roar of the blades.

"An experiment escaped, Ari. I though you knew that," Treckle laughed, glancing out the window. Heights didn't bother her.

Ari shook his head. "No, why must we always kill them? And then we gotta bring them back?"

The Alpha sighed. "Well, we must kill them because we can't have them running around in the wild. That'd be bad. We're Erasers, Ari. That name comes from how we erase life."

"Oh…"

"Don't feel bad, Ari," Treckle stated, slinging a hand over his shoulders. "We were created for this purpose, and you can't fight fate. Just live in the moment and obey my orders, and your life will be just fine."

* * *

**AylaBlue99 has made my day, or week even. Thank you! I needed that boost, I was feeling down. So thanks a million!**

**I wouldn't want Treckle waking me up. Agreed?**


	9. No

**Chapter 9, "No", aka "Shards".**

**And we encounter another necessary time skip… Half a year after last chapter now. This means Ari is now about 4 and Treckle is about 5. Simply for a little reference, in case you're curious.**

**

* * *

**

"Yo! Ari!" Treckle's call made Ari twist around. The little mutant in the cage he was holding gave a little mewling noise of surprise, which he ignored.

The female whitecoat, Dr. Angie or something, tugged Ari's arm. "Ari, put her down. I'll find someone else to carry her. Treckle looks like this is something urgent…"

Ari took a closer look at his Alpha. Treckle _did_ look rather stressed and faintly hurried, with a couple of strands of hair out of place. This was very unusual. Treckle's main vanity spot was her hair, and she kept it neat and clean all the time.

"Ari," she said, stopping and beckoning for him to join her. Puzzled, he made his way over to her.

"Your hair's messed up," he said, stroking a hair back into order.

Her expression turned irritated. "Great. Just what I need. After this morning, I get messed hair. How nice."

She began jogging out, towards the hallway. Confused, Ari followed her out. The instant he got within an arm's length of a door, Treckle yanked him outside.

She cast a glance up and down the hall; it was empty. Taking a deep breath, she refrained from telling Ari whatever she had to say by grooming her hair, brushing it back into perfect order like usual.

Treckle could have such a one-track mind sometimes.

When she was simply placing the last few golden strands back into their proper place, Ari shifted his feet. "Well?" he asked, being sure to keep his tone polite.

The Alpha looked him in the eyes. She said in a whisper, "Kiru reached seven years old a couple days ago."

Ari tilted his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Treckle's face twisted in aggravation. "Ari," she hissed, "don't you remember?"

Ari flinched away from the furious Treckle. Then something clicked. He remembered what happened to an Eraser at seven years old.

They were considered old and mature enough to be shipped off to a separate facility. And this meant…

"We don't have a Beta anymore?" Ari whispered, shocked.

She shook her head. "No. He left this morning."

Eyes wide, Ari took a step back. No wonder Treckle looked so stressed. Managing a hundred or so Erasers without Kiru's strength and leading ability must've taken a huge toll on her. Even if it was for one morning… But come to think of it, Ari had seen Kiru even less than normal for the past couple of days. Treckle had been managing on her own…

But now she had to face the reality of no Beta. No backup. Just her, the only female Eraser in the difficult place of leader.

Ari looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

She blinked before leading him down the hall, keeping one hand on his arm. "Ari," she began softly, "remember that day, a half a year ago, when you were feeling bad?"

Having no idea where this was going, Ari simply nodded and said, "Yes…"

"Well, now I ask something of you." She turned Ari around so he was facing her directly. "Are you ready to become my Beta?"

Ari gulped. The world seemed to swim before him, and when he looked like he was going to fall from the shock, Treckle reached out to steady him. "Ari? Are you okay?"

Blinking rapidly, he replied, "…Maybe?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. Moving closer, she pressed her lips against his momentarily before stepping away again, still staring Ari down. "How about now?"

Mightily confused, Ari nodded anyway. "I guess…"

Treckle smiled. "So, do you accept being Beta?"

In a confused daze, Ari nodded. Grinning happily, Treckle stepped away. "Great! Come on, we gotta call a meeting of all the members of the pack to inform them of this change."

* * *

"…And that's that!" Treckle finished the story up with a slight bouncing turn towards her audience.

All the Erasers were assembled in front of her. She had a certain talent for getting all of her troops in one place at the same time, even when they were busy working or training.

Many of them were staring disbelievingly at her. Others were looking at Ari with envy. No one, however, dared to speak out against Treckle.

The Alpha gave a little smirk as she gazed out on her pack. "Any questions?"

Onyx raised his hand. "Why must it be Ari? He's… very young."

Treckle's eyes darkened. "He meets my requirements. Which, none of you," she said, waving a hand towards the Erasers, "do."

Muttering unhappily to themselves, several Erasers cast shady looks at Ari. He simply hoped this dislike of his new authority wouldn't last.

* * *

"Now, remember, I'm going to rely on you for help tomorrow for waking all the Erasers up."

"Why?"

"I want to play a prank on them. It'll be hilarious."

"Okay…" Ari was walking through the forest with Treckle while she told him about his new Beta responsibilities. There were so many, and some were so complex…

They were nearing the edge of the forest, though, and Treckle was in the middle of telling Ari wear to find her secret stash of water balloons when a rushed-looking whitecoat dashed up.

"Treckle, we need your help. You're a specialist in this sort of area," she said, tugging Treckle towards the School.

Ari watched them go before heading towards the barracks. The day had been very, very long. At the edge of his hearing he heard Treckle's voice exclaim, "What do you mean, it won't come out of the air vent!"

Chuckling to himself, Ari trudged towards the barracks. He would turn in early, look at his mom's picture, and sleep well, ready for the next day.

Opening the door, he realized something was wrong. Very wrong.

A good chunk of the Erasers, maybe twenty in all, were gathered around Ari's bunk. Frowning, Ari stepped forward to greet them.

"What… are you doing?" he asked, very confused.

A tall, very muscular Eraser stepped forward. Onyx. "Well, some of us have some issues with this new arrangement, Ari," he said, almost spitting out the last word.

Ari was confused. "What do you mean?"

Onyx did something known as a facepalm. "You're so _slow_, Ari! What don't you get about the fact that you aren't one of us? You don't belong with us! You're an experiment," he paused here, glaring at Ari, "a freak." A brown-haired Eraser, Leo, nodded at this.

Taking a step back, Ari was searching for a remark to say when he noticed the thing in Onyx's hand. His mom's picture.

Onyx noted Ari's gaze. He smiled. "Oh? You've noticed? Well, most of us agree that you don't need a reminder that you're different. That you're special and privileged. That you have parents."

"Who abandoned me!"

"But you still know where you came from. We were test-tube made. It's time you became like us, with no reminder of your former life." Onyx pressed his finger on the glass, cracking it.

It became too much for Ari. "No!" He leaped at Onyx, knocking the picture away.

Onyx grinned, and morphed, snarling, "Finally! We're getting somewhere." With that said he shoved Ari away.

Rolling on his side, Ari morphed too, growling. Showing his teeth, he tackled the huge Eraser. Smashing the older wolf-human into the ground, Ari slashed him across the cheek, warning him off.

After kicking him in the stomach, Ari slid towards the picture frame. When his fingers were inches away from the picture, Leo's foot slid it away.

Stifling a wail, Ari was about to make a lunge for it when Onyx jumped on him. His breath went out with a whoosh.

Rolling a little, Ari managed to kick a strong leg into Onyx's stomach. The older Eraser did not go flying, but he slid off Ari.

There was a crunching of glass beneath Onyx, and with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ari realized what had happened. Leo had scooted the picture under Onyx.

With a roar, he shoved Onyx off the picture frame, clawing the Eraser's throat out in the process for warning. With blood start to pool on the stone floor, Onyx gave a strangled cry as the smaller Eraser shoved him off the picture frame.

The other Erasers realized what was happening. With a panicked look at one another, they scrambled for the door.

With the dying Onyx spilling even more blood on the floor, Ari gently picked up the picture.

The glass was shattered beyond repair, with spiderweb cracks etching every inch of it. His momma's face was barely visible, and crimson liquid was seeping through the glass.

With a choked sob, Ari curled around the picture, oblivious to everything, even a shocked Treckle coming in to find a dead Onyx. All that he cared about was the fact that his beautiful momma's face was now spattered with blood.

All reminders of her gone.


	10. One

**Chapter 10, "One", aka "It's Not Okay".**

**And we encounter yet another time skip! This chapter is, oh, about a year after the last one for your reference.**

**Sorry about the long delay, guys. I had to contend with writer's block and English homework… just… English homework, holy crap.**

* * *

Treckle stared down at the newest Eraser. The new recruit barely met her gaze, cowering behind the whitecoat.

"And… her name is?" Treckle asked, pronouncing the _her_ carefully.

"Hawklet," Dr. Harrison replied, scooting the little wolf-hybrid out in front of him.

Staring at the tiny Eraser, Ari could hardly believe that this one was like Treckle. A female Eraser. Just like Treckle.

The Alpha was obviously not impressed with this little one. Yes, they had many similarities, but the differences were many, too. Both of them were fairly slender, but Treckle had sturdy limbs. Treckle was tall, but Hawklet would obviously not end up being nearly as tall as her. That much was obvious.

Where Treckle had greenish yellow eyes, Hawklet had ice-blue. Right now they were huge with terror. Treckle's hair was long, reddish gold, and magical. Hawklet's was… short and white-blond. Nowhere near as interesting as Treckle's.

Their demeanors were obviously different. Ari had a feeling that if their positions were reversed, and it was Treckle getting introduced, she would stand tall and proud. Not trying to hide like Hawklet.

Treckle's disappointment in Hawklet was clear. Treckle had been expecting a strong female to rule beside her and train up. This was not the case.

"She's a… improved version of you, Treckle," said Dr. Harrison, again unsuccessfully trying to push Hawklet forward. "She has a full muzzle now, and is more like a normal Eraser than you. Much better."

"Improved?" Treckle exclaimed, "Improved my ass. I'm already perfect, how can you improve me?"

"Uh…" Dr. Harrison had no response to that. Ari could see that Treckle had claimed yet another victory for her.

The Alpha nodded. "Exactly. Rai," she started, turning to the older Eraser, "show Hawklet around."

He nodded before taking the tiny Eraser by the hand gently. She suppressed a squeak of terror before his gaze calmed her down. Slowly and carefully he drew her away to guide her around the place.

Since that was done, Treckle concluded that her business there was finished. She stared Dr. Harrison down, apparently trying to get him to leave.

The whitecoat simply shuffled uncomfortably. "Well… actually, we need a patrol."

Treckle gave an exasperated sigh. "What now? Just last week we had to chase down that bird thing that you ended up messing with. You know, when you tried to recreate that dinosaur…"

He looked at the ground as Treckle continued to rant. "Finn is _still_ in the hospital thanks to that thing's claws. I, thankfully, only got a small bite on the shoulder." Treckle rolled her shoulder as if she could still feel the bite in her shoulder. "How in the world did you get that thing to have teeth, anyway? Wasn't the DNA originally from a chicken?"

"Yes, yes, but we're getting off topic," Dr. Harrison said, getting tired of the conversation. "Treckle, can you find a patrol to hunt and take down this hybrid?"

Treckle sighed overdramatically. "_Fine_. Ari," she said, turning to him, "Your turn to lead a patrol."

"What?"

"You need to get your ears checked." Treckle snorted in exasperation. "I said, it's about time you lead a patrol. Yeah, I lead almost all of them, but Kiru would lead a couple too. It's time for you to learn how."

Ari blinked once. Dr. Harrison gave him a concerned look before asking, "Are you alright?"

The Alpha replied for him. "Of course he's not. He's in shock from the fact that I'd actually like a normal day, and I'm handing a bit of power to him."

The scientist didn't question this. "Okay then. When he starts moving again and gets himself a group, send him to me."

* * *

"Okay, so Treckle let you take us on patrol?" Rai slowly stated, "and she's passing up a fight. That's…"

"Not right?" Ari finished, "Yeah, I know. But… I gotta do it. And I want you to come with me. You only got, what, half a year until you leave?"

Rai nodded sadly. "Yeah. You want me to come with you."

Nodding, Ari replied, "Yes. Of course. I'll find Pyro and Leo, and we'll set off after whatever this freak is."

He noticed a pale little spot next to Rai. It was Hawklet. The tiny Eraser was hiding beside him, looking at Ari with huge, curious and cautious eyes.

"She's still here?" he asked Rai.

Smiling, Rai smoothed Hawklet's hair down. "She's shy, that's all. You're just used to Treckle's, uh, boldness."

"That's one way of putting it…" Ari trailed off before going to find the rest of the hunting patrol.

Pyro met this request to join the patrol with a grin and a roll of his shoulder. The shoulder that had been injured by the bear person, to be exact. Leo had been less enthusiastic, just nodding and giving Ari a slightly untrusting look when the Beta wasn't looking.

* * *

"Found it!" Pyro cheerfully called back towards Ari. Pyro was in front, sniffing out the trail that the wolverine/human hybrid had left behind.

Ari was behind him, padding along Rai carefully. Leo pulled up the rear.

"That's great, Pyro," Ari replied back. Trying to summon his inner Treckle spirit, he added, "Of course it won't hear you yelling!"

Rai chuckled, grasping what Ari was trying to do. "Fail, Ari. You can't pull off Treckle."

"Can anyone?"

"No."

The group established a slow jog, keeping their footsteps soft so they wouldn't alert the experiment. The mutant had kept a fairly slow pace. It wasn't long before they found it. Ironically enough, it was in a clearing extremely similar to the one where Ari had had his first patrol hunt.

Rai slid next to Ari. "Where do you want me to go?"

Ari's silvery eyes glinted as he stared at the mutant. It was sleeping, curled into a little ball at the base of a tree. "Stay quiet, and we'll try to not wake it- nevermind." The freak stirred and stretched, getting up from its former position.

Pyro and Leo stepped next to Ari. The redheaded Eraser tilted his light blue eyes up at Ari. "You want us to surround it?"

"Yes. That exactly," Ari replied, "And when I give the signal, attack. Remember, don't get bitten or hit."

The whitecoats had told him the wolverine hybrid had strong jaws and limbs like a full wolverine. Taking a good look at it now, Ari could see that this was true. It had a roughly humanoid shape, but it was smaller than a normal one. Its limbs were shorter, but very strong. It was stocky and its jaw looked incredibly tough. When it opened its mouth slightly to scent the air, sharp teeth were seen inside.

Motioning for Rai to stay where he was, Ari and the rest of his patrol slowly surrounded the hybrid while it finished waking up.

Tensing, Ari gave Rai the signal to attack. The big Eraser charged the hybrid, snarling. The wolverine mutant didn't flinch, instead immediately turning to roar a challenge back.

As Rai tackled the freak, Pyro and Ari flowed out of the bushes to help. Before Ari could reach the fight, a heavy weight landed on him from behind.

Automatically rolling over, Ari growled as he saw who his attacker was. Leo. What was he doing?

"You don't deserve to be the next Alpha," Leo snarled, pressing a clawed hand against Ari's throat.

Inwardly groaning, Ari kicked the demented Eraser in the stomach, flinging him away. "Not this again!"

"Onyx died for this," Leo hissed, getting to his feet again.

"That was a year ago!"

"And guess what? I never forgot!" Leo barked back.

"So? Let it go!"

"No! It's not okay, Ari! You don't deserve this! You were just lucky," he growled, the final word deepening to a feral snarl.

Mightily confused and annoyed, Ari braced himself for the fight that was sure to follow. Something had gone wrong… Leo wasn't acting normal. Not at all. Leo had… gotten over it quickly. Was something going on inside him? A sickness, maybe?

Ari didn't have time to ponder any more as Leo leaped at him. Dodging to the side, Ari tried one of Treckle's favorite techniques- simply weaving around the opponent in a complicated pattern while striking the belly.

After a few minutes of this, Ari finally thought he might be able to subdue the Eraser when Leo's eyes widened. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Puzzled, Ari padded closer to see the damage. He hadn't struck hard or deep enough to kill him…

If Ari hadn't killed Leo, what had? And what had made Leo suddenly insane and vengeful of old debts?

* * *

**I suppose you could call this the turning point. Things, well, are going to be a tad more dramatic from here on out.**


	11. Ever

**Chapter 11, "Ever", aka, "Almost a Darth Vadar Moment".**

**Again, we have a necessary time skip, of half a year this time. Let the Malcolm Effect begin…**

* * *

"Ari!"

"Treckle!"

Treckle, having run up to Ari, wrinkled her nose in annoyance and slapped him. "Stop being obnoxious," she growled.

"I learned from the best," he replied cheekily.

This earned him another smack, one that would leave a purple, hand-shaped bruise on his face.

"This is no time for jokes," she snapped. Ari looked at her closely. Her hair was a bit tousled, like she had just run as fast as she could from inside the School…

He asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Treckle bit her lip. "I… think you should see this for yourself…"

If Treckle could barely handle this… Ari didn't let himself finish that thought, instead following Treckle inside.

Treckle was silent as she led Ari through the hallways.

Ari pondered what was the matter.

Nothing came from Treckle.

As the pair approached a single room with the light on, the Alpha suddenly spun around to face Ari. "Ari," she said seriously, "Whatever happens, do _not_ attack. Do not panic. Do not overreact."

Confused, Ari turned to go in the room. "Treckle, what are you talking abou-"

He froze.

No…

It couldn't be…

But…

"Jeb."

Ari's voice was soft, and almost emotionless if it wasn't for the hint of the snarl in it.

His… father was standing across the room, next to Dr. Harrison. His blue eyes flashed up at Ari's voice. His face turned up slightly as he smiled at his son.

Ari growled, a low tone deep within his chest.

He tensed to leap.

A heavy weight suddenly threw him to the ground. A quick pair of hands flipped him over until he was facing the ceiling.

Treckle almost delicately placed her foot on his chest. A warning. She leaned over Ari and said gently, dangerously, "And what did I say, Ari?"

Not responding, Ari looked away. Treckle asked, "So, Ari, are you ready to get up and not be hostile?"

Slowly nodding, Ari stood up as Treckle took her foot off him. He faced Jeb carefully, looking at how he'd changed since Ari had last seen him two years ago.

Jeb looked almost the same, except for the fact that his hair seemed a little grayer than last time. He kept in it a different style, too, slightly shorter and brushed back in a different way.

Other than that, he was the same. The same aging, intelligent man that had once been his father.

Jeb's gaze was critical as he looked at Ari. Whatever surprise he had had at Ari's Eraserfying had passed, and only the scientific, observational look remained in his eyes.

The doctor took a step forward, smiling slightly. "Ari," he said softly, "How much you've changed."

Ari gave his father a glacial stare. "Obviously. I'm going to be different." He tossed his head, giving his dad a sideways glare.

Nodding, Jeb said sadly, "Yes. I would've expected this. I should've. You shouldn't have been an Eraser. This type of bad life is not for you, Ari. You should've grown up to become an amazing speaker, or scientist, or-"

"Stop." Ari uttered that one word with the command of an Alpha. He may not have been ready for the position before, but now… he was showing the power that he would have eventually.

Jeb stopped suddenly, surprised at the change in his son's tone. "Ari…"

"If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. You, betraying me, breaking promises… why would I change when I know who you really are?" Turning his head to face his dad directly, Ari's eyes glinted. They illuminated his now silvery eyes, the ones of a wolf with bits of gold.

No longer his mother's eyes.

No longer his father's eyes.

"Now, I have the pack," Ari continued softly, "I have Treckle. I have the other Erasers, Pyro, Finn, Hawklet... and all the others. I have power. I have walks in the forest and training and more of a purpose that you'd ever given me."

Ari bared his teeth slightly, letting his anger at all the pain he went through show. "You have no right to call yourself my father."

The man shook his head. "Of course I do, Ari. You have my genes. You have your mother's. I'm the one who brought you here in the first place."

Glancing at the ground, Ari responded with, "But that doesn't make you my father. I trusted you, asked you to keep a promise."

Jeb didn't say anything.

"You broke it. Treckle served as almost a parent and a friend. An Alpha. You, my father, really should've been my Alpha." Ari's eyes were like chips of ice at this point. "But you failed. You weren't. Kiru was more of a dad than you. He at least cared for me and taught me how to live. He even passed on the Beta power to me."

Treckle, who had been standing in the background, murmured, "And I'm the one who helped pass it on." She fixed Jeb with a piercing, greenish-gold stare. "You, you should be ashamed of yourself! You leave Ari with a broken promise, and you expect him to welcome you back with open arms after all this time?" She raised her upper lip in a half-snarl. "You're even worse of a dad than I originally thought."

Ari continued to glare at his dad with cold contempt. He started to turn to leave. "So, why did you come back? Did your precious flying freaks die on you?"

Shaking his head, Jeb started to reply when he was cut off by Treckle. "Come on, Ari. He obviously shouldn't be here. I don't even know why I brought you to him."

He and the Alpha turned to leave. But as Ari started to walk out the door, Jeb called out, "Ari! I'm sorry!"

His son paused, not even turning to look at him. "Don't say you're sorry when you're not." Without another word, he walked out, leaving his father in his wake.


	12. Makes

**Chapter 12, "Makes", aka, "No Words".**

**An entire year later…**

* * *

"Hawklet! For the last time, please remember to deflect, not block."

Treckle's scolding made the timid little Eraser bow her head in shame. Hawklet was fully grown now, but she was much smaller than Treckle.

Chuckling, Ari stared around. Treckle had brought him and many of the youngest Erasers to a personal training session for fighting in low light, before dawn specifically. Hawklet was only one of the approximately twenty here.

Amongst the usual males, there were two females other than Hawklet and Treckle. They were a pair of golden-haired females that went by the names of Kasu and Katomi, and both were shy.

Sighing, Treckle called Kasu and a young male up to try their hand at sparring. Ari caught her eye as she turned back to go to her post. In response, Treckle grinned, amused.

The newest members of the pack were clumsy and relied on their instincts, like all did at that stage. For some, like the cocky Falco, this wasn't a bad thing. For others, such as Katomi, this was not the greatest move.

Treckle sighed as Kasu was pinned to the ground. The duel had been quick and not very impressive. The male that had beaten her used crude moves, none of the elegance of the older Erasers.

"Ari," she barked. Stepping forward, she shoved the pair of pups off the fighting ground as she faced Ari. She turned to the little ones, saying, "Okay, since none of you seem to be actually getting the fighting part of fighting, I shall demonstrate some of my favorite techniques on Ari."

Chuckling nervously, Ari strode forward to meet Treckle. She shot him a smirk, showing her teeth as she called, "Watch this, children, and learn from the professionals!"

Getting into the stereotypical karate pose, Treckle's eyes gleamed, even with the fact that there was hardly any light. She seemed to be waiting for Ari. With a gusty exhale, Ari tensed before leaping at Treckle.

She cackled as she side-stepped out of the way, swinging a hand into his side to send him crashing to the ground. Ari used the momentum to roll out of the way of Treckle's feet before getting to his own.

Treckle was in the air, poised to slam down on his stomach when Ari looked up. Thinking fast, he curled into a ball, hoping to somewhat deflect Treckle's foot.

It worked. Treckle hadn't been expecting this, so she skidded off Ari's arms. But her reflexes were good enough for her to immediately jump to her feet again. She gave a challenging little growl. "That all you got?"

Ari responded by tackled her at the waist, pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. Treckle relaxed, giving up. When Ari let his grip go limp, though, she surged upwards, ramming into his chest with her shoulder.

Giggling madly, Treckle was obviously sensing victory was in sight. Slamming Ari into a huge oak, she whipped a hand around to press it lightly against his neck. It wasn't enough to cut off air, just a warning that she could.

Even unmorphed, Treckle was dangerous. She was panting slightly, the thrill of victory gleaming in her eyes. Ari put his hands up, a signal of defeat. Removing her hand, Treckle said softly, "And that, children, is how fighting's done."

From the audience, Falco snorted. "I could've done better," he bragged.

Ari thought he heard Treckle sigh before she was suddenly wasn't next to him. Instead, Falco was on his back in the leaves, with Treckle's foot resting on his chest. Treckle specialized in little light, and in the woods. No wonder she moved so fast. "You were saying?" she inquired icily.

"N-nothing," he stuttered quickly, terror stretching his eyes wide.

Removing her foot, Treckle leaned close to him. "If you ever do something like that again," she hissed, "I will make sure that you are the Omega of the pack. Kasu, Katomi, and Hawklet, even, will be higher than you. You will have not even the most remote chance at all of becoming leader." Straightening up, she growled, "Am I clear?"

Falco nodded frantically, trying to get back on her good side.

Grinning triumphantly, Treckle stepped back. "You're dismissed," she said, "Do what you want until breakfast."

Letting out a cheer, the young Erasers charged out of the woods noisily. Ari thought he saw Falco assuming the head of the little pack before they disappeared into the trees. The Alpha turned to Ari. "We got some time, too. What should we do?"

Ari shrugged. Sighing, Treckle said sarcastically, "You're so helpful."

"It's what I do best."

Treckle laughed. "Oh, Ari. Here, I have an idea." With that said, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the trees. Reaching a large oak whose leaves were just started to turn from the fall, she released his hand and started to climb the limbs.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ari commented, watching her scale it easily.

Her green eyes glowed in the gloom, bright as a cat's. "Yeah. So? This is the best way to see it."

"See what?"

"Come and find out."

With a huff, Ari grabbed the nearest limb and pulled himself up. He wasn't a natural tree-climber like Treckle. Treckle giggled at the sight of his difficulties. "It's easier if you unmorph, like I did."

Ari did as he was told and found that scaling the tree was much easier without the added bulk of the extra muscles. Smiling, he found a branch, and slowly climbed the darkened tree.

Treckle reached a high branch before he did. "Come on!" she called down impatiently.

Finally reaching her side, Ari sat down on the branch she was sitting on. Leaning against the limb behind him, he realized the brilliance of this place.

There were sturdy branches, and this was one of the biggest trees in the forest. In front of them, visible through a huge gap in the leaves, stretched many low hills. They were covered in short grass that rippled visibly with pre-dawn wind.

The green leaves of the oak surrounded them, touched on the tips by the colors of a sunset. Fall was coming, as was Ari's birthday again.

Treckle stared out onto the hills. This was probably the most relaxed Ari had ever seen her. Following her gaze, Ari saw the stars start to fade into the inky black. Soon, that ebony color was touched by a dark blue, which lightened rapidly to a light blue that was framed with a pale gold.

Suddenly, the magnificent sun burst over the horizon, lighting the grass with gold that shimmered with the breeze.

The oak's leaves were stained faintly saffron. Treckle's face was illuminated by the sunrise, stroked by the colors of the sun. Eyes gleaming with the shine of gold and green, and hair blazing as brilliantly as the sun in front of them, Ari thought he'd never seen the Alpha look so powerful. So in control…

Her voice whispered softly, "This is my favorite time of day. Oaks are my favorite tree."

"They match your hair in the fall," Ari murmured.

"Yes. This… this is my favorite spot." Treckle raised her head to taste the wind. "And I chose to share this with you."

* * *

They walked home in silence. Treckle's feet barely crunched the already fallen leaves.

Ari padded next to her, feeling closer to her than ever before.

They were barely a minute's walk away from the field when Treckle slowed her pace.

"What is it?" Ari asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. Her forehead faintly creased in worry. "I just felt a little weird. Actually, I've had this feeling all week."

"Hm," Ari said thoughtfully, "Did you consider going to the whitecoats for whatever it is?"

Treckle shook her head again. "Nah. Didn't want to irritate them. They'd just irritate me."

"Okay then. Come on, we don't want to miss our morning meal."

The Alpha nodded. "Right!" She stepped forward until she was by Ari's side again. Smiling at her, he walked forward again.

Treckle took one step and stopped.

Now slightly annoyed at this, Ari turned back to her only to see that an odd expression was on her face. "…Treckle?" He asked cautiously, getting worried.

She looked up at him, barely seeing him. Treckle's green eyes widened suddenly before she collapsed.

Panicked, Ari ran up to her, kneeling on the ground. "Treckle?" he called, "Treckle!"

Treckle lay limply on the leaves, face up. Her goldish green eyes started to droop close, as if from lack of energy, or she sensed something.

"Ari," she sighed, speaking barely louder than the wind.

"Treckle? What's going on?" Ari wailed.

Even as he held her head, he felt that she was fading fast.

Her last six words as her eyes finally shut were, "I'll wait for you… I promise…"


	13. Sure

**Chapter 13, "Sure", aka, "Sinking".**

* * *

Gone.

Forever.

Why… How…

Jeb had only told him today. The one of broken promises comforting him when Ari was like this.

On Erasers… the reason why they were taken away at seven years… they were going to die.

The whitecoats had made a date appear on their necks prior to this event. They'd started acting down and feeling funny before… That's how they knew.

But Treckle's hair had covered up the date. And she'd acted well enough that the scientists had thought that her expiration date was later than most.

A good thing, supposedly. But…

Treckle's hair had been her pride and her downfall.

It'd never shine when she tossed her hair after winning a fight.

It'd never be stroked by her hands oh-so-carefully as to keep it beautiful.

It'd never flow around her shoulders as she watched the sun rise.

No more.

Nevermore.

Gone.

Ari could feel himself being led outside from where his dad had attempted to comfort him.

He had failed. Like always.

Jeb took his hand and brought him to a field. The training field.

The pack, from Pyro, who was almost seven years old, to little Kasu and Katomi, were all there. They all knew about the dates now.

They parted for Ari, bowing their heads as he passed.

A sign of respect.

He was Alpha now. In Treckle's place. Where she had wanted him to be.

He caught sight of her, lying on a pile of dried leaves. Oak.

They had been dried previously. Now, they were shades of gold and red and orange.

They matched the hues of her hair, which was spread on the leaves in a fan.

Treckle's eyes were closed. Her body was positioned in such a way as that she could be sleeping.

Ari wished that were true.

He knew what was going to happen. They were going to send her off in flames, a reminder of her glory and power and audacious personality.

Cremation. Fire. Splendor and a blaze. That… was the sort of end Treckle would've wanted. Surrounded by her pack, close to Ari. Powerful until the end.

One of the whitecoats was saying something about Treckle. She was the leader. She deserved this. Jeb held Ari his arms like he did when Ari was much smaller, in a time when his broken promise wasn't there to stain his image.

Ari knelt on the ground, watching Treckle's face as the first of the oak leaves caught fire.

The flame started to rise, quick and strong.

Treckle's fighting style had been speed and ferocity like the flame.

The fire rose higher, higher, higher, gaining power from the leaves and from Treckle.

Treckle always performed best with the others. She may have scolded the others frequently, using a sharp tongue almost all of the time, but she liked all of them in some way.

She'd admired Rai's gentleness to new, scared pack members. She'd enjoyed Pyro's cheerfulness. She'd even had a soft spot somewhere for Hawklet, being kind to her when the tiny Eraser had been terrified of failing.

She'd taken in Ari.

Ari did not cry or move at all as the fire consumed more. A white-blue flame flickered through it.

One of the colors of dawn.

Treckle's favorite time.

It rose higher.

Treckle was the height of good leadership. Intelligent, with the right amount of sharpness to keep her mostly-male pack in order. Enough compassion to raise up those very different.

The fire reached her face, shooting ash into the air.

Treckle's laugh was common. Sometimes, it was at a lame joke one of the pack made. Sometimes, it was in triumph. It was a good sign, a sign that you'd amused her and were, at least for the moment, interesting to her.

At the very heart of the hot flame, a lick of green appeared for an instant before disappearing again.

Green.

Like Treckle's eyes.

Like that of the leaves that had framed her last sunrise.

For the final time, Treckle's hair shone. The shine was brighter than ever, a flash of crimson and gold. The colors of the leaves which had let her go out in this fashion.

Ari crumpled into Jeb's arms.

Gone.

* * *

That night, when he and all the other Erasers should've been asleep, a lone figure slipped out into the forest.

He padded to the big oak tree where Treckle's ashes had been scattered.

He sank to his knees by a root, unable to climb.

Raising his head to the stars, he thought of Treckle. His noble leader… he was the leader now.

Bright hair flashing in the sun.

Her laugh as she proudly won a fight.

Eyes gleaming in the morning sun.

Teeth bared in challenge.

Her limbs pumping powerfully as she surged ahead, running to attack first.

Her face, wrinkling in annoyance.

Her face, dumping water on Ari's head to wake up the heavy sleeper.

Her last remark.

"I'll wait for you… I promise…"

A single tear slid down Ari's face.

Treckle…


	14. They're

**Chapter 14, "They're", aka, "A New Mission".**

**Prior to _The Angel Experiment_...  
**

* * *

A year.

One bitter, hard year.

That long without her.

That long as an Alpha.

Was it really that short of a time?

Ari thought of her every day.

He channeled his grief for her into everything he did.

"Fight harder!" Ari commanded, knocking the stick the other Eraser held in his hands with an immense force.

With a high-pitched yelp the other Eraser tumbled backwards.

Ari bared his teeth. He was in full morph now, and he looked the part of leader. Incredibly strong, with the quickness and intelligence that she had taught him.

"Who's next?" he asked. A bold Eraser stepped forward, ready to fight. Falco.

Unknown to Ari, seeing as he was sparring, a white-coated figure slipped in amongst the Erasers.

Finishing the fight with a sharp blow to the chest, Ari turned around to look for the next partner. He'd become crueler, less sympathetic since she'd died. He didn't know how else to funnel away the emotion. There was no her to comfort him after this great sadness. Only him.

He caught sight of the whitecoat. "Yes?" he asked.

She stepped forward, ignoring the slightly curious, though unfriendly, stares she was getting. "We need you in the main staff room. We have… a mission, of sorts."

Now he was interested. Crossing his arms over his powerful chest, Ari followed her inside the building after ordering the Erasers to stay where they were.

The whitecoat calmly led him to a staff room. Ari opened the door, nodded to her, and stepped inside. Jeb was waiting, a single paper in his hand.

"Ari," he started, "Take a seat. I have a very, very special assignment for you."

Ari did as he was told, cautiously staring at Jeb.

Clearing his throat, Jeb started with, "As you know, I took the bird-kids out of here several years ago."

"The freaks…" Ari muttered.

"Yes. Them." Jeb slid a picture forward, which Ari took a closer look at. It was of a little girl with big blue eyes and long blond curls. She looked faintly familiar, and almost like an…

"Angel?" Ari guessed. He still remembered that time long ago, when he was fully human and when Jeb had been kind to him. This… she must've been the little girl he had named for what his mama was. An angel. She still looked the part.

Impressed, Jeb nodded. "You remember. I took this picture right before I left, so she'll have aged some from this. But she's the youngest- I assume you'll be able to recognize her anyway."

Ari picked up the picture between the tips of his fingers, examining it. "What do you want that has to do with her?"

"She has extraordinary mental capabilities, beyond any of the rest of her Flock."

"And?"

"We need her back."

* * *

Ari grinned, sticking his head out the side of the helicopter. He loved the strong wind. He wondered if this was what it was like to be a bird.

Or a bird-kid, for that matter. Ari had been informed that they could all fly now, giving them an advantage.

Ari had brought a patrol of choice Erasers with him- Falco was included, but no females. They weren't ready.

At the thought of the females, Ari thought of one with a painful pang. She would've loved this challenge. She would've enjoyed flying more, and a nice capture mission.

But she wasn't here.

Ari pushed the thoughts of her away, concentrating on the info he was given.

Angel was the tiniest, with blond hair, blue eyes, and white wings. She had an uncanny ability to know what you were going to do next. This would make getting her a challenge. Jeb hadn't revealed much more about her.

There was another, her older brother, who had the same blond hair and blue eyes. His wings were apparently speckled. Ari was told that this boy wouldn't make that much difficulty, so long as they could stand a bit of a stink.

The next in line was an energetic little African-American girl, older than the brother and sister. Apparently she could talk Jeb's ears off. Ari hoped that wasn't a weapon he would experience.

Those were the younger kids. There were three older bird freaks that were fourteen.

One was blind. He was apparently really tall, skinny, and pale. Because of his sharp senses, they'd have to be careful about him, too. But fighting wouldn't be an issue.

There was a dark haired boy too, a quiet but strong one. Jeb said to be wary of him, as he rivaled the last member in skills.

And the final one…. Max.

Ari knew what she looked like. Chocolate brown eyes, sun-streaked brown hair, and a few freckles. Tall, quick, strong, and intelligent.

Like her…

He knew to be wary of Max. She was the leader, the Alpha. And the Alpha was always the best.

As the chopper flew on, Ari realized how much Max and her were alike. A tall stance that could appear relaxed, but burst into action at a second's notice. A confident walk. A sharp tongue.

But Ari had the feeling that if it came down to between the two of them, his lost friend would win.

Ari thought about her for the rest of the trip.

Treckle…


	15. Kept

**Chapter 15, "Kept", aka, "Morning", or, "The End".**

**Yes. This is the final chapter.**

**Thanks to all who've been here with me, reading this story.**

**I ask that if you've read this story, followed it through, please review. It'd make my day.**

**I'll put more at the end. Until then… Enjoy.**

* * *

A battle.

Dust.

Other mutants.

This was it.

The final battle.

Ari knew it in his blood.

His expiration date had showed up a while ago.

He hadn't feel quite right all week.

But he'd gotten to spend it with Max.

He admired her. She reminded him so much of Treckle… so much.

Jeb had revealed that they were half siblings.

Maybe his father did have some good in him after all. He had praised Ari, comforted him when he cried, and now he fought in the battle with his son. Yes… Maybe he could forgive him. But Ari would tell him after this was over.

This was going to be his last battle, yes, but Ari was sure he'd win. Then he could talk to Max and Jeb and Angel and all of the people he needed to talk to. Then he'd finally open up his heart.

They'd shown him so much kindness lately. It was almost time for him to repay that.

Smirking, Ari swung a claws hand down on a mutants head. It reminded him of one of the first mutant's he'd fought, a bear-human hybrid.

He slashed, punched, and kicked his way through the heaving mass of battling freaks until he was fighting by Max's side.

Her face was twisted in an ugly snarl and she pummeled the poor mutant in front of her. She was quick and efficient, moving onto two more hybrids. Ari could practically imagine Treckle shadowing her movements exactly.

Ari shoved a leopard-looking hybrid in the chest, hard, as it tried to get to Max. He'd defend her back while she watched his.

A team.

For the first time in their lives, they fought on the same side.

They were a natural team, as much as Ari and Treckle were.

Nothing could stand against them.

Ari grinned, channeling his Alpha spirit and strength as he knocked another freak down.

Then something felt weird. Off… Somewhere in his body, something wasn't right.

He shook his head. No, it was just his imagination.

He continued fighting, guarding Max as he'd done Treckle. He powered his way through a pair of mutants, tripping a couple steps away from her.

The odd feeling came again, stronger this time, threatening to overwhelm him.

Ari's eyes widened. Something was definitely wrong. The feeling stayed…

Somehow, his body started to feel heavy. Ari had to fight to keep his eyes open.

He turned to his half-sister, realizing what was happening.

He stumbled forward. Max sensed something was up.

"Ari?" she asked worriedly.

Ari barely heard her. The heaviness weighed down his limbs to the point that ever his Eraser strength couldn't keep him up. On the edges of his vision, the world started to grow dark and fuzzy…

"Max…" he murmured, collapsing to the ground as his legs finally gave way and the darkness took over.

His last sight was that of the sky. He could've sworn that the faintest outline of a tall Eraser was standing there, with long fire-colored hair…

Then the darkness took over, and Ari thought no more.

* * *

Dark.

Black.

Heavy.

Something weighing down every part of his body.

Ari didn't know what it was.

He was barely conscious that he was thinking.

Other than the heaviness and darkness, his senses were gone.

Nothing.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

He began to feel.

The heaviness… was it lifting a bit?

Was he lying down? Was that what he was feeling?

Then, a gentle breeze.

Wind.

There was air here.

And that meant a sky.

Sky.

Freedom.

Something was right here.

The weight… was it going even more?

Ari realized he could taste and smell the air.

He was breathing.

Alive.

The air was soft and sweet, gentle. It smelled… almost like a field. A field at the edge of a forest.

Hearing started to return as the heaviness slid away even more. The wind… grass rustling…

A meadow, a field, maybe?

Finally…

Finally Ari's body was no heavier than it was supposed to be. If anything, it was lighter than usual. More delicate. Less strength.

But ultimately… natural.

Ari opened his eyes.

There was sky…

It was dark… the dark before dawn.

Stars speckled the sky. Grass waved around him, faintly outlined by the stars. No clouds stained the perfect night sky.

It was a peaceful place…

Carefully, Ari sat up. He could move… his senses were working. But something was not as it was before.

Standing up, he looked around. But then he realized what was different.

He was in the body of a young eight-year-old, an older seven-year old… that of which he would've been if he were fully human.

Tall for his age, slender… Like he was when he was little.

His hair was blond, very pale… like Momma's. He saw this when he brushed a strand forward to look.

Instinctively, he knew his eyes were sky blue, again like his mother's.

But he wasn't an Eraser now.

Shaking his head slightly in confusion, he started to walk around, to explore. He was in a field, on a hill… To his side was a forest, incredibly lush and verdant. The grass was a soft golden color.

All of it shone slightly from the starlight.

It was tranquil, quiet… no sounds other than the slow breeze.

But he was alone.

Above him, the stars were just starting to fade.

Glancing around, Ari still didn't see any signs of non-plant life.

He was facing the forest when a voice called out, "Hey! Ari!"

Ari froze. No… way… The voice was familiar. Not the same, but very, very close. Like a younger version, almost…

He slowly turned.

There, on the top of the hill, she stood. Framed by the slightly lightening night sky.

Reddish gold hair flowing with the wind.

Gold-flecked green eyes gleaming.

Treckle.

She looked different from when Ari had last seen her. But from a time before…

In a time when Ari stood by the window watching the Erasers.

She was smaller, and the planes of her face weren't as sharp. She wasn't as muscular as before, even if that muscle had been fairly wiry.

But…

There was no mistaking that confident stance.

That proud tilt of the head.

The smirk.

It was… her.

She was alive.

She was here.

"Treckle," Ari whispered, facing her. Slowly, like he was in a dream, he stepped forward, eyes fixated on her face.

Her smug smile turned into a grin as she started to run forward. Even in that form, she was incredibly quick.

Ari barely managed to take a couple running steps before she barreled into him.

It might have been Ari's imagination, but she let out a choked sob. Her arms wrapped him in a huge hug, and Ari didn't think he'd be happier in any place.

Sure, she was hugging him tight enough that he was having trouble breathing.

Sure, he was fairly sure he was messing up her hair because when he hugged her, her hair was in the way.

But she was here… Alive…

The pair stayed in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Neither cared.

Ari's pain at Treckle's death was finally soothed.

Eventually, Ari pulled away to get a better look at her. "You're alive," he whispered wonderingly, "I'm alive. It's a miracle."

A miracle.

Yes, that was the best way to put it.

Ari could tell Max and Angel and Jeb the things that he needed to say.

Treckle's face fell.

"What?" asked Ari.

"It's… Ari…" Treckle began slowly, "We aren't alive."

Just like that, his hopes came crashing down. "What?"

"We're dead, Ari," Treckle said quietly, "We'll never walk that land again. You won't see your friends until they're dead too."

Ari's eyes widened in shock. He stepped back, not sure whether to run or break down. "Dead. Gone." He'd never be able to step amongst the living again.

He'd never tell Jeb that he accepted his apology for leaving him.

He'd never tell Angel that she was named from what his mom was.

He'd never tell Max about Treckle.

Treckle nodded, a bit sad. "Yes. Ari…" she padded forward until her hands were resting on Ari's shoulders. "That doesn't matter."

He glanced at her, blue eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Treckle looked towards where the sky was lightest. "Ari, it doesn't matter how long you live. Since you and I've died… It doesn't matter that we've perished. Our spirit lives on it them, we influenced the living. Our lives have shone, Ari. It doesn't matter how long you live," she repeated, "It's what you accomplish with your life. And you've accomplished enough for you to shine like a star forever."

Ari looked her in the eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Your struggles and triumphs are enough to encourage anyone, just like a sunrise."

"Your favorite time of day…"

Treckle smiled. "Yes… Dawn is the coming of a new day. For you, a new era." With that said, she pulled Ari to the top of the hill gently.

In front of them stretched the most magnificent expanse of long, golden grass. It waved gently with the breeze.

The sky closest to the horizon was much lighter. It grew lighter, and lighter…

The sun broke over the land.

Treckle's face was washed with color. They watched as the sun started its great journey across the sky.

"Ari…" she murmured, "In the dawn light, I made a promise to you. And now, in the morning sun, I keep it."

Treckle took Ari's hand as the two watched the sun rise in the new world.

* * *

_I'll stand, here with you, 'til the end!_

_I'm standing in, I'm standing in, I'm in the morning sun!_

_I'll stay, here with you, 'til the end, of my life!_

_I'm standing in, I'm in the morning sun…_

_In the morning sun…_

* * *

**And so, another journey is finished. Yes, it was a bittersweet end, but an end nonetheless. All things have an end… And here, with this author's note, I end this story for you.**

**~LittleSpark**

* * *

**PS: The lyrics are to a music piece called, "In the Morning Sun," and I did not write them, keep in mind. A talented person on YouTube named renabell2 did. But I felt they fit this story so well…**

**PSS: Again, please, please review.**


End file.
